Heart on Fire
by MiikaaLujaan
Summary: Damon se enamora de Isabella Swan una jovencita muy hermosa quien resulta ser la ex novia de Edward Cullen a quien el mato despues de que Elena muriera asesinada por Edward por razones que se desconocen. ¿Podra Damon y Bella superar los obstaculos que les pondra el destino?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore y soy un vampiro, nací en un pueblo llamado Mistyc Fall en el año 1844 y fui convertido a la edad de los 20 años por una vampiresa llamada Katherine Pierce al igual que mi hermano menor Stefan, mi hermano Stefan me considera algo egoísta, arrogante, mujeriego y un tanto vanidoso pero dice que todo eso va a cambiar cuando me enamore de mi alma gemela y forme una familia. Aunque yo no creo volver a amar a alguien con la misma intensidad que ame a mi Elena, aunque ella eligió a mi hermano, jamás deje de amarla y deseaba que fuera feliz aunque fuera con otro. Esa maldita noche cambio mi vida y la de mi hermano por completo, ese maldito hombre asesino a mi Elena frente a mis ojos sin importarle nada, le clavo una estaca en el corazón y se llevo su cuerpo. No dude en darle caza y cuando encontré a Edward Cullen por que así se llamaba el condenado, no dude en arrancarle la cabeza sin importarme nada, como el lo había hecho cuando asesino a mi Elena. Jamás encontramos el cuerpo de Elena después de varios días de búsqueda nos dimos por vencido y mi hermano Stefan jamás volvió a ser el mismo, pero lo único que me calmaba era que el asesino de mi Elena se estaba pudriendo en el peor de los infiernos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

**BELLA POV**

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando Edward, mi amado Edward estaba muerto, alguien lo había asesinado a sangre fría, mi papa me había dado la noticia por la mañana y eso me había devastado por completo, pero quien había sido la maldita persona que había matado a una persona tan buena y a la vez tan adorable como mi Edward. Recordé las palabras de mi padre "Bella no te preocupes a las personas buenas, les pasan cosas buenas" y ahora me daba cuenta que eso era mentira. Mi vida ya no tenia sentido si el ya no estaba, prefería verlo con otra antes de no ver mas sus hermosos ojos dorados y su hermosa sonrisa que cada vez que la veía hacían que me derritiera, estaba destrozada, era como si me hubieran arrancado una parte del corazón sin importarles nada, no dude ni un segundo mas, me subí a mi carro y me dirigí a La Push.

Cuando llegue me saque las zapatillas que tenia puesta y me solté el cabello, camine hacia el agua sin pensar en nadie, lo único que me importaba ahora era reunirme con mi amado Edward y irme de este maldito mundo que me había traído una desgracia tras otra. Sumergí mi cabeza en el agua y abrí la boca para así poder ahogarme, cerré los ojos y deje de escuchar el sonido del latir de mi corazón pero después de unos minutos sentí los labios de una persona sobre lo míos, abrí los ojos y tosí varias veces para poder sacar el agua de mis pulmones y fue cuando lo vi, era el hombre mas hermoso que había visto, mas hermoso que mi Edward.

Aquel hombre que estaba frente a mi tenia los ojos más hermosos que había visto, un tono azul eléctrico que hizo que sintiera una especie de escalofrió que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, su pelo era un tono negro azabache y sus labios eran tan sensuales que te daban ganas de besarlos.

– ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto

– Si – le respondí algo nerviosa mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos azules

– No se por que razón te intentaste suicidar, pero no creo que sea la solución a tus problemas

– Es que mi vida ya no tiene sentido si no esta el – le dije y no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas por mis mejillas

– Yo también perdí a un ser amado e intente suicidarme, pero una amiga me dijo que aquella persona no quisiera que acabes con tu vida, en cambio aquella persona quisiera que tu sonrías y que sigas con tu vida a pesar de todo

El joven de ojos azules tenia razón, yo no podía quitarme la vida, Edward mi amado Edward jamás hubiera querido ese final tan trágico para mi y tampoco había pensado en lo que iban a sufrir mi familia y mis amigos al enterarse que estaba muerta

– Gracias por abrirme los ojos – le dije

– De nada siempre es un placer salvar a una joven tan hermosa como tu – dijo y sonrió al ver que me sonrojaba – Damon Salvatore ¿y tu?

– Isabella, Isabella Swan

– Isabella que hermoso nombre, fue un placer conocerte hermosa Isabella, espero tener el honor de volverte a ver – me dijo y se alejo caminando

**2 años después**

Hoy se cumplen dos años de la muerte de mi amado Edward, lo extraño mucho pero aquel joven que me había rescatado años atrás tenia razón el no hubiera querido ese final tan trágico para mi. No volví a ver a Damon Salvatore pero jamás me olvide de sus hermosos ojos azules, aquel joven con tan solo una mirada había provocado en mi lo que ningún hombre había provocado jamás, ni mi amado Edward había provocado esa especie de escalofrió que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Escuche el grito de mi padre diciéndome que estábamos llegando tarde, agarre mi mochila, baje rápido por las escaleras y subí al auto que mi padre tenia hace años una camioneta roja algo vieja pero que el me había prometido darme cuando se comprara una nueva,

**DAMON POV**

Nos habíamos mudado hace unos días junto a mi hermano Stefan a un pueblo llamado Forks ubicado en el condado de Washington, nos instalamos en una hermosa casa que estaba algo alejada del pueblo. Había muchas mujeres hermosas pero ninguna como aquella mujer que había conocido hace dos años atrás en este mismo pueblo, no podía olvidar su hermoso nombre Isabella, Isabella Swan no se que es lo que me encanta de ella, talvez era su hermosa sonrisa o sus hermosos ojos pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que la quiero volver a ver. Me levante temprano esa mañana, mi hermano me había convencido de cursar el ultimo año de secundaria una vez mas, no se como lo hacia pero siempre terminaba convenciéndome en sus ideas locas, pero le vi el lado divertido a la situación cuando conocí a dos jovencitas ayer por la noche que quedaron encantadas con mi belleza, algo que me pareció normal, soy Damon Salvatore no hay mujer que se resista a mi belleza ni a mis encantos.

Cuando llegamos al instituto vi a las dos chicas que habían quedado encantadas con mi belleza, no lo dude y les sonreí seductoramente

– Tu no cambias – dijo Stefan al darse cuenta de mis intenciones

– A que te refieres hermanito – le dije inocentemente

– No te hagas, te vi sonriéndoles a esas dos chicas

– Esta bien hermanito, me descubriste

– Damon ni se te ocurra hacer lo mismo que la ultima vez o es necesario que te recuerde

– No hermanito, no es necesario que me hagas recordar, me acuerdo perfectamente

– Entonces no te metas en líos

– Está bien Stef, te prometo que por esta vez no voy a causar problemas

– Eso espero – me dijo y me dejo solo

Camine unos pasos por el pasillo y fue cuando la vi, era mi hermosa Isabella

**BELLA POV **

Estaba algo apurada, había llegado tarde al instituto por que a mi padre se le había descompuesto la camioneta mientras veníamos, no me había dado cuenta que el piso estaba todo mojado y me resbale, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero unos brazos me sujetaron a tiempo evitando la caída. Cuando abrí los ojos vi aquellos hermosos ojos azules que me habían salvado de la muerte hace años atrás.

– Parece que siempre llego a tiempo para salvarte…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno Chicas aca les dejo el capitulo 2 de Heart on fire :) Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios me inspiran a seguir escribiendo :D 3 y no se preocupen ya pronto sabran por que Edward mato a Elena.**

**Buenoo las dejo leer :D Que lo disfruten! 3 **

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**BELLA POV**

– Parece que siempre llego a tiempo para salvarte mi hermosa Isabella – me dijo mientras me sostenía – Parece que el destino quiere que nos encontremos

– ¡Damon! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Es que no te pude sacar de mi cabeza Isabella Swan y me jure a mi mismo encontrarte y acá estoy

– ¡Enserió te hablo!

– Te estoy hablando enserió

No pude evitar sonreír por las palabras de Damon, sabia que estaba mintiendo pero me gustaba que me lo dijera, me quede admirando sus hermosos ojos azules hasta que mi amiga Alice nos interrumpió

– Bella te estaba esperando, ¿en donde estabas? – me dijo Alice tan alegre como siempre

– Es que me distraje

– Ya veo por que – dijo y miro disimuladamente a Damon – ¿y vos quien sos?

– Damon, Damon Salvatore – le respondió

– Un placer Damon, me llamo Alice Cullen, ¿y eres nuevo?

– Si, hace poco nos mudamos con mi hermano Stefan a Forks

– ¿Y tu hermano Stefan es igual de guapo que vos?

– ¡Alice! – le dije avergonzada por las palabras que había dicho

– ¿Qué dije?, yo no se mentir Bella

– Discúlpala – dije dirigiéndome a Damon

– No pasa nada – dijo Damon y me sonrió – Bueno Isabella mi hermano me debe estar esperando, fue un placer volverte a ver y espero que el destino nos permita volver a encontrarnos

– Gracias por evitar la caída – le dije

– No hay de que, como ya te dije siempre es un placer salvar a una joven tan bella como tú, adiós Alice fue un placer conocerte – dijo y se fue caminando

– ¿De donde lo conoces? – me pregunto Alice después de unos minutos

– El es el que me salvo aquella vez

– Por dios, se te olvido el pequeño detalle de decirme que esta re bueno

– ¡Alice!

– No me podes decir que no

– Vamos a clases – le dije y la lleve prácticamente a la fuerza hasta el salón de clases

**DAMON POV**

Alice Cullen ¿será que es pariente de el?, me hice esa pregunta varias veces, agarre mi celular y llame a Alarick

– Hola Rick – dije

– Mira quien se digna a llamarme, el mismísimo Damon Salvatore – dijo Rick del otro lado de la línea – Ya era hora que le hicieras una llamada a tu mejor amigo

– Es que no he tenido tiempo, pero mejor tarde que nunca – le dije – ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?

– Bien, Caroline no para de preguntar por Stefan dice que quiere contarle algo que se entero

– ¿De que se entero?

– No se, no me quiere decir

– Rick te llame por que necesito que averigües todo sobre Alice Cullen

– ¿Cullen no es el mismo apellido del que se asesino a Elena?

– Si, por eso necesito saber todo sobre Alice, tal vez eso nos ayude a averiguar por que ese tipo la asesino

– Está bien yo me ocupo, te llamo cuando tenga algo

– Así quedamos, yo le aviso a Stefan para que llame a Caroline, avísale así esta atenta

– Bueno yo le digo, nos vemos Damon – me dijo y corto

Camine hasta donde estaba Stefan que estaba algo preocupado y me senté

– ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunte

– No te imaginas a quien me encontré – me dijo

– ¿A quien?

– A Katherine

– ¿A Katherine? ¿Qué hace acá?

– No lo se, no me quiso decir pero no creo que sea por algo bueno

– Si es de Katherine, nada bueno se espera – dije y mire hacia el salón de Isabella al ver que toco el timbre – Llame a Rick y me dijo que Caroline necesita hablar con vos de algo urgente

– Después la llamo – me dijo – ¿Qué tanto miras?

– ¿Por que lo dices hermanito?

– Por que no paras de mirar a la chica de cabello oscuro que esta en la puerta

– ¿Se me nota mucho?

– Si – me dijo – ¿Quién es?

– Isabella Swan, la conocí hace dos años atrás cuando la salve de intentarse suicidar

– Es muy hermosa

– Es mía Stefan, yo la vi primero

– No te preocupes hermanito, en estos momentos no tengo planeado salir con nadie

– Eso espero – dije y me levante dirigiéndome hacia Isabella

**BELLA POV **

Estaba en la puerta mirando el paisaje, amaba mirar hacia el bosque, tenia muy buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar y me encantaba ir todas las tardes a leer un libro, sentía que Edward estaba conmigo acompañándome, era como volver en el tiempo. No pude evitar pensar en Damon y en sus hermosos ojos azules que cada vez que los veía me llevaban a otro mundo, Damon me hacia sentir cosas que ningún hombre me había hecho sentir, y que no lo puedo explicar, es como una especie de escalofrió que me recorre todo el cuerpo y que me va dejando sin aliento.

– ¿En que piensas? – me dijo Damon haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos

– ¡Damon! ¡Me asustaste!

– Lo siento Isabella, no quise asustarte – me dijo mientras me mostraba su hermosa sonrisa

– Dime Bella, Isabella no me gusta siento como si me estuvieran retando – le dije

– Tu nombre es hermoso, pero si tú quieres que te diga Bella así será

– Gracias

– ¿Pero dime hermosa Bella en que pensabas?

– En nada – mentí

– Espero que algún día yo sea el dueño de tus pensamientos – me dijo y no pude evitar sonrojarme – Amo cuando te sonrojas

– Es que me pones nerviosa

– Bueno por lo menos te pongo nerviosa, es un gran comienzo, pero no voy a descansar hasta ser el dueño de tus pensamientos

– Vas a tener que hacer mucho Salvatore para ser el dueño de mis pensamientos

– Si pero yo jamás me rindo – dijo y me sonrió

Acerco sus labios lentamente a los míos, hasta que estuvieron a una corta distancia, podía sentir su respiración y mire sus labios detalladamente, eran los labios mas sensuales que había visto, parecía que me llamaran a besarlos, me acerque lentamente a sus labios pero la voz de Alice nos interrumpió.

– ¡Bella! – me grito desde la puerta

– Me tengo que ir Salvatore, mi amiga me esta esperando, Nos vemos – le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla

– Adiós mi hermosa Isabella – me dijo

No me gustaba mucho que me dijeran por mi nombre pero con la voz de Damon sonaba tan bien así que no lo corregí, fui hasta donde estaba Alice y nos fuimos caminando, Alice me hablaba pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención, no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Damon y si no hubiera sido por Alice tal vez nos hubiéramos besado.

– ¡Bella! – me dijo Alice gritando que hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos

– ¿Qué? – le dije

– ¿Qué si estas de acuerdo?

– ¿De acuerdo con que?

– No me estas escuchando – me dijo algo enfadada

– Perdón Alice, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa

– Si, estabas pensando en Salvatore

– ¡No!

– Estabas pensando en el, Bella no me mientas si te gusta

– ¡No me gusta Damon! – le dije casi gritando

– No, te encanta

– Ni me gusta, ni me encanta Alice

– Esta bien Bella, ya lo vas admitir mas adelante – me dijo – Bueno te dejo, Rosalie me debe estar esperando

– Bueno mándale un saludo a Rosalie

– Yo le mando tu saludo, Nos vemos mañana, cuídate – me dijo y se fue

Seguí mi camino hacia mi casa, prácticamente no había nadie y camine mas despacio, no tenia ningún apuro en llegar a mi casa pero de repente una chica de pelo castaño oscuro ondulado, tez morena y ojos color miel se apareció en frente mió.

– Hola Isabella – me dijo la chica sonriéndome de una manera escalofriante que me daba miedo

– ¿Quién eres? – le pregunte

– Katherine Pierce, pero por favor dime Kat – me dijo

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Muy simple, a ti Isabella – me dijo, saco dos colmillos e intento morderme pero Damon se apareció y la empujo contra un árbol…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Chicas 3 :D Aca les dejo el nuevo capitulo de Heart on fire 3 Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios 3 :D **

**Que lo disfruten! 3 :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 **

**BELLA POV**

– Muy simple, a ti Isabella – me dijo, saco dos colmillos e intento morderme pero Damon se apareció y la empujo contra un árbol

– No te cansas de molestar Katherine – dijo Damon enojado

– ¡Damon!, siempre tan oportuno – dijo ella mientras se levantaba del piso

– Vete de aquí si no queres que te arranque la cabeza

– Si me voy pero con Isabella

– Ni te atrevas a tocarla Katherine por que si no te vas arrepentir toda tu vida

– ¿Y que me vas a hacer, arrancarme la cabeza como a mi amigo Masón? No me hagas reír Damon – dijo en un tono sarcástico – Si no pudiste proteger a Elena, menos vas a poder proteger a Isabella

Damon se enfado aun más al escuchar el nombre de Elena ¿Pero quien era Elena? ¿Y quien era Katherine? ¿Y por que quería hacerme daño?, Damon agarro del cuello a Katherine y la apoyo contra un árbol, Katherine le dijo algo al oído que no pude escuchar pero que a Damon lo hizo enfadar aun mas y la empujo contra el piso.

– La próxima vez que te acerques a Isabella no dudo en arrancarte el corazón como si fuera un trozo de basura – le dijo Damon

– Ya nos volveremos a ver Isabella, en algún momento Damon te va a descuidar – me dijo y se fue

– ¿Estas bien? – me dijo Damon preocupado mientras apoyaba sus manos en mis mejillas

– Si – le dije y lo abrasé – Tenia mucho miedo Damon

– No te preocupes mi hermosa Isabella, Katherine no te va a hacer daño antes me mata – me dijo y me abrazo aun mas fuerte

**STEFAN POV**

– Caroline tranquilízate – le dije – ¿Cómo que un hombre de acento británico visito a Bonnie y la amenazo con matar a su abuela si no lo ayudaba?

– Es que estábamos en la casa de Bonnie con Matt y un hombre de acento británico que por cierto era muy sexy – me dijo del otro lado de la línea

– ¡Caroline no te desvíes del tema! – le dije

– Perdón, bueno como te decía el hombre es un hibrido, mitad lobo, mitad vampiro y le pido bueno en realidad la amenazo con matar a su abuela si no lo ayudaba en un sacrificio para poder despertar su lado lobo

– Esto no me huele bien – le dije – lo mejor es que Bonnie y voz se vengan para Forks así el británico ese les pierde la pista

– Esta bien yo le digo a Bonnie para que prepare sus cosas, mañana por la noche estamos por allá, te dejo Stef, cuídate – me dijo y corto

Esto no me huele bien, un hombre de acento británico visita a Bonnie para romper una maldición, esto debe saberlo Damon de seguro no le va a gustar la idea de que Bonnie y Caroline vinieran a vivir por un tiempo a Forks hasta que se calmaran las cosas por allá, Damon jamás se había llevado bien con ellas, solo se hablaban por Elena por que si no jamás se hubieran dirigido la palabra. Agarre mi teléfono y marque el número de Damon

– Hola Stefan, justo te iba a llamar – me dijo de una manera que de seguro me iba a dar malas noticias – Katherine intento atacar a Isabella

– ¡¿Qué?! – le dije sorprendió

– Si, mejor te cuento todo cuando llegue – me dijo y corto

¡Que raro! ¿Para que Katherine atacaría a Isabella?

**DAMON POV**

Agarre la taza de café y se la lleve a Isabella que estaba en el sillón sentada, se veía tan adorable, parecía un ángel. No se que me esta pasando con Isabella, esto ya es mas que un capricho, cuando estoy cerca de ella me siento de una manera que no puedo explicar, deseo sus labios mas de lo que deseo la sangre humana y si su amiga Alice no nos hubiera interrumpido de seguro hubiera probado esos labios que me traen loco.

– ¿De donde conoces a esa mujer? – me pregunto Isabella, no sabia que decirle pero tenia que decirle la verdad aunque eso provocara que se alejara de mi

– Katherine es un vampiro como te diste cuenta, ella fue la que nos convirtió en vampiros – le dije

– ¿Stefan y tu son vampiros? – me pregunto sorprendida

– Si – le dije

– Pero como puede ser, ustedes no brillan como diamantes

– Parece que sabes mas de lo que yo pensaba – le dije – Mira hay dos especies de vampiros, una es la de los vampiros fríos los cuales brillan a la luz del sol como bolas de discotecas – rió – y la otra es la de los vampiros originales, es decir mi especie, nosotros somos diferentes a ellos, nosotros si nos acercamos a la luz del sol nos quemamos, podemos dormir, comer y beber.

– ¿Pero tu no te quemas cuando estas en el sol?

– Es por mi anillo, este anillo me permite salir a la luz del sol sin quemarme – le dije

– ¿Y que quiere Katherine conmigo?

– No lo se – le dije preocupado – Pero no debe ser por nada bueno

– Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te enojes

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿Quién es Elena?

– Te acuerdas que la vez que nos conocimos yo te hable que también perdí a un ser amado, bueno hablaba de Elena, la asesinaron hace mas de dos años y jamás encontramos el cuerpo, Elena era la novia de mi hermano de la cual yo estaba enamorado y es idéntica a Katherine – le dije – Lo mejor es que ya me valla, mi hermano me debe estar esperando

– Bueno nos vemos mañana entonces – me dijo

– Prométeme que te vas a cuidar

– Te lo prometo – me dijo sonriendo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, amaba cuando lo hacia me hacia sentir cosas que no podía explicar pero que me encantaba sentirlas – Que descanses mi hermosa Isabella – le dije y me fui

Cuando llegue a la mansión, mi hermano me estaba esperando sentado en el sillón del living mientras tomaba un vaso de licor. Agarre la botella, me serví un vaso y me senté.

– Al fin llegas – me dijo

– Es que tuve que contarle todo a Isabella – le dije, tome el vaso de licor y lo deje sobre la mesa

– ¿A que te refieres con todo?

– Todo Stefan, le conté que somos vampiros, quien es Katherine y etc.

– ¿Y como reacciono?

– Reacciono bien, parece que ya sabía sobre la existencia de los vampiros fríos así que no fue nada del otro mundo para ella

– ¿Y como sabia sobre la existencia de los fríos?

– No lo se, no le pregunte

– ¿Y por que Katherine intento atacar a Isabella?

– No lo se, pero no creo que sea por nada bueno – le dije y bostece – Estoy un poco cansado Stef, hablamos mañana

– Esta bien, que descanses – me dijo y subí a mi habitación

Me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos, no pude evitar pensar en Isabella, en sus hermosos ojos, en sus hermosos labios que me traían loco y en su hermosa sonrisa la cual amaba con locura. Seria que después de tanto tiempo me había vuelto enamorar y de nuevo de una humana.

**BELLA POV**

Me levante temprano, estaba algo cansada no había podido dormir después de lo que había pasado anoche, esa Kaherine me quería por algo y no sabia por que, si no hubiera sido por Damon que llego justo a tiempo, no se que hubiera pasado conmigo, talvez en estos momentos no estaría en mi casa.

– ¿En que piensas mi hermosa Isabella? – y me asuste al escuchar la voz de Damon

– ¿Cómo entraste? – le pregunte

– Por la ventana, al invitarme ayer por la noche ahora puedo entrar cuando quiera – me dijo y me sonrió

– La próxima vez usa la puerta – le dije algo enojada pero en realidad no me podía enojar con el por alguna razón me encantaba la idea de que se apareciera en mi cuarto

– Como usted ordene hermosa doncella – me dijo y se fue

En ese momento sonó el timbre, agarre mi campera y me la puse, baje rápido por las escaleras y abrí la puerta

– No era necesario que lo hicieras – dije al ver a Damon en la puerta

– Tú me lo pediste mi hermosa Isabella y yo cumplo todo lo que tú me pidas – me dijo y me mostró su hermosa sonrisa – ¿Puedo pasar?

– Para que vas a pasar si tenemos que ir al instituto – le dije, fui a agarrar mi mochila y me subí al auto de Damon por que mi camioneta necesitaba unos arreglos.

Me quede admirando la belleza de Damon era tan hermoso y tan sexy, no entendía lo que me estaba pasando con el, Damon me hacia sentir viva después de tantos años, amaba estar cerca de el, me sentía protegida y a la misma vez en peligro.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, Alice estaba esperándome, me dirigí hasta donde estaba ella y Damon fue a hablar con su hermano.

– ¡Bella! – Dijo y me abrazo – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Si, no te preocupes Alice – le dije al darme cuenta de que seguro se había enterado de lo que me había pasado a través de sus visiones

– ¿Esa mujer no te hizo nada? – me dijo preocupada

– No, Damon llego justo a tiempo

– ¿Damon?

– Si cuando esa chica me ataco Damon llego a tiempo para salvarme

– Que suerte que llego a tiempo – dijo – ¿Pero como pudo enfrentarse a un vampiro sin problemas?

– Te lo digo si me prometes que no vas a decir nada

– Te lo prometo

– Damon es un vampiro

– ¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendida – ¿Pero el no brilla como nosotros? ¿Cómo puede ser?

– Es que hay dos tipos de vampiros, los vampiros como ustedes y lo vampiros como ellos – le dije

– No sabia que había otra especie de vampiros, Carlisle jamás nos dijo nada

– ¡Alice! – grito Jasper

– Bueno me voy Jasper me tiene preparada una sorpresa – me dijo con mucha mas alegría de lo normal – Ya vuelvo – dijo y se fue con Jasper que la estaba esperando afuera, se veían tan lindos juntos y tan enamorados, no pude evitar acordarme de aquella vez que Edward me confeso que era un vampiro, lo extrañaba tanto pero también me acorde cuando conocí a Damon, el me había salvado de cometer una locura y ahora había reaparecido para conquistar mi corazón y lo estaba haciendo o eso creo, por que con Damon no siento lo mismo que con Edward es aun mas fuerte, mas fuerte que yo es como si me consumiera.

– Encontré una rosa y en lo primero en que pensé fue en vos, pero no sabia si una era suficiente así que te traje varias – dijo Damon y me dio un ramo de rosas

– ¡Que hermosas! – le dije

– No tan hermosas como tu mí hermosa Isabella – me dijo e hizo que me sonrojara

– Te ves tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas, aun más hermosa que lo normal – dijo y se fue acercando lentamente a mi – Sabias que amo cuando sonreís, me provoca una alegría interna pero más amo tus labios, esos labios que deseo mas que a la sangre humana – dijo y se acerco aun mas a mi que podía sentir su respiración acelerada y eso me hizo sonreír por que por lo menos no era la única que estaba nerviosa, yo también deseaba sus labios mas que nada, se acerco aun mas a mi y nuestros labios se rozaron me miro a los ojos – Mi hermosa Isabella yo – pero el sonido del celular nos interrumpió y tuve que atender

– Hola – conteste

– Hola ¿Isabella Swan?

– Si

– La llamamos desde el hospital, le queremos comunicar que su padre sufrió un asalto

– Gracias por avisarme – dije angustiada

– ¿Qué paso? – me pregunto Damon

– Mi papá sufrió un asalto – dije llorando y Damon me abrazo…


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaa 3 :D Aca les dejo el nuevo capitulo de Heart on fire 3 Chicas les digo que ame escribir este capitulo jeje :D 3 Mejor no les digo mas nada 3 :D **

**Que lo disfruten! 3 :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**BELLA POV**

Damon me había traído hasta el hospital, le habíamos dicho a Stefan que le avisara lo que había pasado a Alice, mi papá seguía inconciente desde ya hacia un buen rato pero lo que mas me llamo la atención era la mordida que tenia en el cuello, mi papá no había sufrido un asalto era algo mas serio y talvez Katherine tenia algo que ver.

– No te preocupes Bella, tu papá va a estar bien – dijo Damon y apoye la cabeza en su hombro

– ¿Tu crees que Katherine tenga algo que ver con esto? – le pregunte

– No lo se, talvez si – me dijo y me miro a los ojos – Pero no te preocupes Bella, si ella tiene algo que ver yo me encargo de que no te vuelva a molestar

– Eres tan bueno conmigo – le dije – Siempre estas ahí cuando te necesito primero me salvas de suicidarme y después de que una vampiresa loca me mate – le dije – ¿Cómo le haces Damon para estar en lugar correcto siempre?

– Ese es un secreto que no te voy a revelar mi hermosa Isabella

– Siempre tan tu – le dije rodeando los ojos – Voy a ver a mi papá, ya vuelvo

Entre a la habitación de mi padre, todavía seguía inconciente, me quede observando las marcas de sus cuellos, ya no me quedaba la menor duda de que las marcas del cuello de mi padre eran las de un vampiro, no se si era Katherine pero de que un vampiro había atacado a mi padre de eso estaba segura. Después de unos minutos mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido así que atendí.

– Hola ¿Quién habla? – dije

– Hola Isabella – dijo y reconocí la voz de Katherine rápidamente

– Katherine – dije con disgusto – ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Quiero saber como esta tu padre?

– Fuiste tu, tu le hiciste eso a mi padre ¿cierto?

– Bella me sorprende lo rápida que eres para deducir cosas, mira Bella lo que le hice a tu padre fue solo una advertencia, la próxima vez va a hacer algo peor, lo único que quiero es que vengas conmigo y tu familia y amigos no saldrán lastimados

– ¿Y como se que puedo confiar en voz? ¿Cómo se que no le vas a hacer daño a mi familia y amigos si yo me voy contigo?

– Bella yo cumplo mis palabras

– Esta bien Katherine hay… – pero Damon entro a la habitación y me saco el celular

– No hay trato Katherine – dijo enojado y corto – ¿Te volviste loca?

– No Damon no me volví loca, esa maldita perra le hizo daño a mi padre y me amenazo con hacerle daño a las personas que quiero si no me voy con ella y no puedo permitir ni que Alice, mi mamá o tu salgan lastimados

– A mi no me importan los demás, me importas tu y no voy a dejar que Katherine te toque un pelo

– Lo siento Damon pero no puedo permitir que le hagan daño a las personas que quiero y si a vos no te importa eso entonces no hay nada más que hablar

– Como quieras – me dijo y salio dando un portazo

– Bella – dijo la voz de mi padre

– ¡Papá! – Dije feliz al escuchar su voz – ¿Cómo te sentís?

– Bien Bella no te preocupes por mi

– Como no me voy a preocupar si estas en el hospital papá – dije casi llorando – Y es por mi culpa

– No es por tu culpa hija – me dijo – Estas cosas pasan hija y mas cuando tu padre es policía

– Descansa papá – le dije y le di un beso en la frente – Te quiero mucho

– Yo también te quiero hija – me dijo y cerró los ojos

Salí de la habitación y mire buscando a Damon pero se había ido, de seguro se había enojado por lo que le había dicho pero es que el había sido egoísta no le importaba lo que le pasara a mi familia, pero no me gustaba estar enojada con el por que de alguna manera se había preocupado por mi y había estado cuando mas lo necesitaba. Agarre mi teléfono y marque su numero lo único que deseaba era que me atendiera

– Hola Bella – me dijo seco

– Hola – le dije – Te llame por que no me gusta estar enojada con vos Damon

– Tú decidiste que no había nada más que hablar Bella

– Damon es que estabas siendo egoísta, lo único que te importaba era que yo estuviera a salvo, no te importaba si le pasaba algo a mi familia y a mis amigos

– Bella yo soy así, soy egoísta nada mas pienso en mi y tomo decisiones equivocadas que talvez dañan a otras personas pero que te mantienen a salvo

– Ya lo se

– Entonces si ya lo sabes por que me criticas Bella, yo soy así y no voy a cambiar

– Podemos hablar en persona no quiero hablar esto por teléfono

– Esta bien, ya voy para allá – me dijo y corto

Después de un rato Damon se apareció seguía algo molesto lo podía ver en su mirada, no hablamos en el camino de regreso a casa, ni siquiera lo mire quería evitar su mirada de enojo. Cuando llegamos me senté en el sillón mientras el me preparaba un te, todavía no me había dirigido la palabra y me estaba resultando algo incomodo así que decidí romper el silencio.

– No me gusta que estemos enojados

– Y como queres que no me enoje cuando solo trato de protegerte

– Y te lo agradezco mucho Damon pero también quiero que pienses en lo que yo estoy sintiendo, mi papá esta en el hospital por mi culpa y alguien mas va a salir lastimado si yo no me voy con Katherine – le dije llorando – Yo lo único que quiero es que todos estén a salvo por que no voy a soportar si alguien mas sale lastimado por mi culpa

– No llores Bella – me dijo limpiándome las lagrimas – No me gusta que llores

– Es que no puedo no llorar Damon, tengo miedo de que Katherine le siga haciendo daño a las personas que quiero y la única forma de que pare es que yo me valla con ella.

– Yo no voy a permitir que te vallas con ella Bella, y no te preocupes vamos a encontrar otra solución para que tu ni tu familia y amigos salgan lastimados – dijo y me abrazo – Lo mejor es que descanses, tu padre va a estar bien, le avise a Stefan que me hiciera el favor de cuidar a tu padre mientras nosotros no estábamos

– Tenes razón – le dije y subimos hasta mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama, estaba muy cansada así que cerré los ojos pero al escuchar los pasos de Damon abrí los ojos y vi que se dirigía hacia la puerta – ¡Damon!

– ¿Qué?

– Te puedes quedar, es que no me quiero quedar sola toda la noche

– ¿Me estas pidiendo que me quede a dormir con vos?

– Si Damon te estoy pidiendo que te quedes a dormir conmigo por esta vez

– Seria un placer mi hermosa Isabella – me dijo – Me haces un lugar en tu cama

– Si – le dije y me corrí hacia el costado

– ¿Te molesta si me saco la remera?

– Haz lo que quieras – le dije rodeando los ojos y se saco la remera, se veía tan sexy y tan atractivo, intente no mirarlo pero no pude evitar desviar mis ojos hasta su torso bien marcado, ese hombre que estaba frente a mis ojos era la persona la cual me había salvado la vida y que no solo me había salvado de la muerte, si no que había rescatado mi corazón que había estado apagado durante muchos años, yo creí que después de la muerte de Edward jamás me iba a enamorar de nuevo y me equivoque por que aunque lo negara me había enamorado de aquel vampiro de ojos azules, egoísta y vanidoso pero que a la misma vez era tierno, romántico y que solo quería que alguien lo amara.

– ¡Bella! – me dijo Damon despertándome de mis pensamientos

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Es que me quede pensando en algo – y me acosté en la cama

– ¿En que? – me pregunto y se acostó a mi lado

– Eso es algo que no te incumbe Salvatore – sonreí y cerré los ojos

– Buenas Noches Isabella – dijo Damon, lo mire cerrar sus hermosos ojos azules, volví a sonreír y esta vez si me quede dormida.

Abrí los ojos, me sentía tan cómoda y a la vez tan feliz era temprano por que el sol me daba en la cara, desde siempre el sol era el que me despertaba por las mañana y no me molestaba en cambio me encantaba esa sensación de brillo al abrir mis ojos.

– ¿Estas cómoda? – me dijo Damon y me percate que tenia mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho

– Perdón no me di cuenta – y me salí rápidamente

– No pasa nada es lindo ver como sonríes mientras duermes – dijo y me sonroje

– ¿Sabes si mi papá ya esta mejor?

– Si, Stefan me llamo hace un rato para avisarme que Carolina y Bonnie ya habían llegado y que tu padre ya se encontraba mejor – sonrió

– ¿Podes llevarme hasta el hospital?

– No, tengo ordenes de tu padre de llevarte al colegio y de ahí si al hospital

– Pero – me interrumpió

– Pero nada te vestís en este momento, desayunamos y directo a la escuela

– Tú no eres mi padre ni mi madre

– No pero tu padre me dejo a cargo y soy mucho mayor que tú – dijo resaltando a la palabra mayor

– Está bien – le dije y me metí al baño para darme una ducha

Cuando llegamos al instituto, Stefan me presento a Caroline y a Bonnie, Caroline era muy alegre, mas alegre que Alice se podía decir y eso era raro, nunca había visto alguien más alegre que Alice, su pelo era rubio con ondas que le caían sobre los hombros, sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo y tenia una sonrisa muy encantadora, sin duda era una mujer muy bella digna de admirar. Bonnie era más tímida, su pelo era un castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de color miel y también tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa.

– ¿Y hace mucho que vives en Forks? – me pregunto Caroline

– Pase gran parte de mi niñez y volví hace mas de tres años – le dije y sonreí – ¿Y tu hace mucho que vivías en Mystic Falls?

– Ambas nacimos y nos criamos en Mystic Falls, nosotras junto a otros amigos – me dijo Bonnie

– ¿Y cuando conocieron a los Salvatore?

– A Stefan lo conocimos en el instituto y después conocimos a Damon pero nos hicimos amigos a través de Elena, bueno en realidad amigas de Stefan nada mas, no nos llevamos muy bien con Damon – dijo Caroline

– Si me di cuenta – y sonreí – ¿Y Elena era muy amiga de ustedes?

– Si – dijo Bonnie con nostalgia – Era bueno en realidad es y seguirá siendo nuestra mejor amiga

– ¿Y como fue que murió?

– La asesinaron – dijo Caroline – ¿Damon no te contó?

– Algo pero no que la habían asesinado, solo me contó que era la novia de Stefan y que se había enamorado de ella

– Fue muy duro para ambos – dijo Bonnie – Damon se sigue echando la culpa de su muerte por que dice que no supo protegerla

– No sabia que se echaba la culpa de la muerte de Elena

– Es que el estaba con ella cuando la asesinaron

– ¿De que hablan? – dijo Damon sentándose junto a mi

– De algo que no te incumbe Damon – dijo Caroline

– De seguro estaban hablando de mi, sigan hagan como si no estuviera

– No te creas tan importante Damon – dijo Bonnie

– Bonnie, Bonnie, siempre tan amable

– Y tu siempre tan vanidoso – le contesto y el le sonrió irónicamente

– ¡Bella! – gritó Alice y me levante para abrazarla – ¿Cómo esta tu papá?

– Bien, por suerte no fue nada grave

– No te pude llamar por que no tenía crédito

– No pasa nada – le dije y la volví a abrazar

– Veni vamos afuera – le dije, salimos hacia el exterior, nos alejamos del resto y nos sentamos en un banco que estaba junto a unos árboles – ¿Y que tal la sorpresa de Jasper?

– Estuvo maravillosa, salimos a caminar por el bosque y me esperaba un picnic muy romántico, después nos quedamos mirando las estrellas hasta la madrugada

– Se nota que estas muy enamorada

– Y como no estarlo si Jasper me hace tan feliz – me dijo suspirando – ¿Y tu dime que ya te besaste con el mayor de los Salvatore?

– ¡Alice!

– ¡Que! Si el otro día los descubrí a punto de besarse

– No, todavía no nos besamos

– Todavía no – dijo – ¿Y que estas esperando?

– Es que siempre algo nos interrumpe, primero vos, después la llamada del hospital

– Bueno dicen que la tercera es la vencida – rió – Bueno después hablamos, Jasper me esta esperando

– Nos vemos, cuídate – le dije y se fue

Camine un rato por el bosque, podía sentir el aire fresco sobre mi cara, era un lugar para estar en paz conmigo misma, amaba caminar sobre el pasto con tranquilidad mientras escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba nublado, empezó a llover, no había un lugar para protegerme y me estaba mojando toda.

– Bella tu no entiendes que una vampiresa loca te esta persiguiendo y que no te puedes alejar de mi – me dijo Damon que se apareció con un paraguas

– Es que quería hablar con Alice a solas – le dije

– Si pero podías haberlo hecho en el instituto sin alejarte del resto, te busque por todos lados, de suerte se apareció Alice y me dijo donde estabas

– Estoy bien Damon, no me paso nada – le dije sonriendo

– Eres tan hermosa Bella – me dijo y paso suavemente su mano por mi mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara – Dime Bella, dime por que me es tan difícil alejarme de vos

– No lo se Damon pero no te alejes – le dije mirando sus hermosos ojos azules

– Es que si no me alejo tengo miedo de darme cuenta que me estoy enamorando de ti Bella – me dijo y apoyo su otra mano en mi otra mejilla – Y no quiero perderte al igual que a Elena

– No me vas a perder Damon – le dije

– Te amo Isabella Swan, te amo más que a mi propia vida

– Yo también te amo Damon – le dije y me beso con mucha pasión, podía sentir su lengua explorando toda mi boca y cuando llego a mi lengua se convirtió en una lucha entre ambas lenguas que termino ganando el. Tiro el paraguas al piso y me apoyo contra un árbol, me siguió besando con la misma intensidad, abrase su cuello y jugué con su pelo, pude sentir que a el le gustaba, así que hice lo mismo una y otra vez. Al fin había probado esos labios que deseaba desde el momento en que lo conocí en aquella playa, estaba enamorada de Damon Salvatore y de eso ya no me quedaba la menor duda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa :D 3 Aca les dejo el nuevo capitulo de Heart on fire es todo desde el punto de vista de Damon 3 Gracias por sus comentarios 3 :D**

**Que lo Disfruten! 3 :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 **

**DAMON POV**

Este día había sido el mejor de todos, le había confesado mi amor a Bella y nos habíamos besado después de dos intentos fallidos, aunque me cuesta admitir lo que siento por ella, Bella había provocado en mi lo que hace mucho no sentía, esa pasión que sentí al besar sus labios lo había sentido solo una vez pero esta vez el beso era correspondido y no terminaba en una cachetada. A veces me pregunto ¿Qué tienen los humanos? Bueno en realidad ¿Qué tienen estas dos humanas que hicieron que mi corazón se volviera loco? Primero había sido Elena y ahora Bella, solo que Bella si me ama con la misma intensidad que yo la amo a ella y me podía dar cuenta al ver como me miraba

– ¿En que piensas Salvatore? – me pregunto Bella que tenia apoyada su cabeza en mis piernas mientras miraba al cielo

– Mentiría si dijera que no estaba pensando en tus besos – le dije y la bese apasionadamente

– Como amo esos labios – dijo mientras tocaba con delicadeza mis labios

– Te amo Bella

– Yo también te amo mi hermoso, tierno y sexy Salvatore – me dijo y reí

– Lo mejor es que vallamos a visitar a tu padre

– ¡Dale! – Dijo y se levanto – ¿Por qué será que me traes loca?

– Ese es otro secreto que no te voy a revelar – le dije y la bese rápido pero con dulzura

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Bella se fue directo a la habitación de su padre, no le gustaba verlo así y eso se notaba en su mirada pero por suerte Katherine no le había hecho nada grave, pero sabia que Katherine no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, ella es de esas chicas que no se detiene hasta conseguir su objetivo pero mi pregunta era ¿Por qué quería Katherine a Bella?, el sonido de mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos, pude ver que era Alarick así que atendí rápidamente de seguro ya tenia la información que le había pedido.

– Hola Rick – le dije

– Hola Damon, ya tengo la información que me pediste – me dijo serio del otro lado de la línea

– ¿Y? – le pregunte esperando la información

– La chica esa, Alice Cullen es la hermana del tipo que mato a Elena, parece que hace un largo tiempo que vive en Forks junto a su familia, pero lo que más me llamo la atención de todo eso es que parece que el tal Edward Cullen tenía una novia

– ¿Y pudiste averiguar como se llamaba la novia? – le pregunte curioso

– La persona la cual me dio la información solo me dio su apellido, la chica se apellida – e hizo una pausa – Swan

– ¿Swan? ¿Estas seguro? – le dije casi llorando

– Si, la persona es confiable Damon – me dijo – ¿La conoces?

– Si, la conozco Rick – le dije mientras golpeaba la pared con furia – Luego te llamo Rick

– Está bien – me dijo y corto

Siempre la misma historia, jamás puedo ser feliz por una puta vez, primero me enamoro de la novia de mi hermano y ahora me enamoro de la novia de ese maldito que mato a Elena, pero como se lo iba a decir _"Bella te tengo que decir algo, yo mate a Edward" _definitivamente decirle la verdad no era una opción por que si se lo digo me va a odiar toda la vida y no creo soportar el odio de Bella, lo mejor es no decirle nada por ahora, primero voy a hablar con Stefan y después voy a pensar bien si le digo la verdad o no. Bella salio de la habitación y me miro preocupada, de seguro se había dado cuenta que me pasaba algo y yo tampoco era muy disimulado.

– ¿Te sucede algo?

– No ¿por?

– Por que tenes cara de enojado y de tristeza

– No pasa nada Bells, solo recibí una llamada que no me cayo muy bien – le dije y la abrase

– ¿Seguro que estas bien?

– Si mi amor no te preocupes – y le sonreí – Bells te molesta si te dejo en tu casa sola un rato es que tengo que resolver un asunto con mi hermano

– No hay problema – me dijo y me dio un beso tierno y corto en los labios – ¿Prométeme que te vas a cuidar?

– Te lo prometo – y sonreí – Te amo

– Yo también te amo Damon – dijo y ambos salimos hacia la calle

Ya había dejado a Bella en su casa y había llegado a la mía, Stefan estaba hablando con Caroline en el living y Bonnie estaba leyendo un libro de que se yo que cosa, de seguro era uno de esos libros de brujería que leía ella por los símbolos que tenia en la tapa. Me serví un vaso de licor y me senté junto a mi hermano, por la cara de Caroline me di cuenta que no le gustaba mi presencia, prácticamente jamás nos llevamos bien y no creo que nos llevemos bien nunca.

– Stefan tenemos que hablar – le dije

– ¿De que?

– De algo muy importante pero _a solas – _dije resaltando las dos ultimas palabras para que Caroline se diera cuenta que estaba de mas

– Por lo visto estoy sobrando – dijo Caroline – Bonnie me acompañas a recorrer el pueblo

– ¡Dale! – dijo emocionada, dejo el libro raro sobre la mesa y ambas salieron por la puerta

– ¿Alguna vez Caroline y vos se van a llevar bien? – dijo Stefan

– No lo creo – y sonreí

– ¿De que quieres hablar?

– Mira no se como decírtelo pero ahí te va – dije y suspire – Bella es la ex novia del maldito que mato Elena a el cual yo mate hace mas de dos años

– ¡Que! – dijo pero yo no diría que sorprendido si no enojado

– No es para tanto Stef – le dije intentando calmarlo

– ¡Por que mierda no me dijiste que habías matado a ese maldito!

– No te lo dije, se me habrá olvidado Stef

– ¡Lo que nos faltaba! – Dijo enojado – ¿Y como es eso de que Bella es la ex novia de ese?

– Si parece que el maldito estaba de novio de Bella cuando lo mate

– ¿Y no te diste cuenta?

– Y yo que iba a saber que Edward Cullen era el novio de mi Bella y que era por su muerte que se intento suicidar la vez que nos conocimos

– Para ¿Cómo que tu Bella?

– Es que siento algo por ella y ella siente lo mismo por mi

– ¿Y como se lo vas a decir?

– No se lo voy a decir, lo estuve pensando bien y no creo soportar que ella me odie y se aleje de mí

– Damon tiene que saberlo

– No Stefan no se lo voy a decir y vos tampoco, lo mejor es que esto muera acá y hagamos como que nada paso

– Como quieras pero una cosa si te digo cuídate de con quien hablas esto por que mira si Bella llega a escucharte hablar y ahí si que estarías en serios problemas

– No te preocupes hermanito, como ya te dije esto muere acá

– Por que no vas hasta su casa por si Katherine se llega a aparecer

– Tenes razón mejor voy para allá – le dije – Nos vemos luego

Salí de la casa y me subí a mi auto deportivo negro, me dirigí hacia la casa de Bella, quedaba un poco lejos de la mía pero este auto era muy veloz así que no tardaba mucho en llegar. Cuando llegue a la casa, me baje del auto y toque timbre, mientras esperaba que Bella me atendiera me quede admirando el atardecer sin duda era un espectáculo maravilloso, después de unos minutos de espera me empecé a preocupar al ver que nadie me atendía, mire hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación de Bella y las luces estaban apagadas, grite varias veces su nombre y nada, no se pudo haber ido a visitar a su padre por que le dije que no se moviera hasta que yo volviera aunque a veces Bella era media testadura y no me obedecía. Entre a su casa por la ventana de su habitación y grite su nombre, tal vez no había escuchado ni el timbre ni mis gritos desde afuera, pero nadie contestaba definitivamente no había nadie en la casa, fue cuando me di cuenta que había una carta sobre la cama de Bella, la agarra y la abrí para ver que decía

_Lo siento Damon, te prometí que no me iba a ir con Katherine pero no puedo dejar que siga haciendo daño, y si no me voy con ella esto va a hacer cada vez peor y yo no quiero que salgas lastimado, ya suficiente tengo con lo que le paso a mi papá. No te preocupes por mi yo voy a estar bien, jamás te voy a olvidar Damon, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida gracias por salvarme aquella vez y haber revivido en mi lo que no sentía en años._

_Te amo, Bella _

– Maldita sea – dije y tire la carta al piso con furia…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Chicas :D Aca les dejo el capitulo 6 de Heart on fire 3 Me tarde unos dias en subirlo por que no tuve tiempo pero aca esta :D Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews 3 Los cuales amo y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo :D Bueno las dejo leer **

**¡Que lo disfruten! 3 :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**DAMON POV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Bella se había ido con Katherine y no había rastros de ella, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Stefan y yo la buscamos por todos los lugares que se nos había ocurrido en donde Katherine la podía tener pero no había rastros de ella. La necesitaba mas que nunca, necesitaba ver su hermosa sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos y mas que nada, necesitaba besar sus labios, me sentía mal por que por mi culpa ella se había ido, no la había protegido lo suficiente y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Stefan entro por la puerta y se enojo al ver que estaba sentado en el sillón tomando una bolsa de sangre, pero se enojo aun mas al ver que detrás del sillón había una chica muerta de unos veinte años, rubia de ojos color miel, la había matado en un ataque de rabia después de que el séptimo intento de encontrar a Bella había fallado y no me sentía bien por haberlo hecho, por que esa chica no tenia la culpa de que yo fuera tan idiota de haber dejado ir a Isabella.

– ¡Te volviste loco! – dijo Stefan enojado

– Lo siento Stefan fue en un ataque de rabia – le dije – Es que me siento un completo idiota por no poder encontrar a Bella

– Ya la vamos a encontrar – me dijo y se sentó junto a mí – Pero no creo que matar a personas inocentes sea la solución

– Pero es que no puedo mas Stefan, la extraño mucho y jamás pensé que podía extrañar a una persona como la extraño a ella

– Te prometo Damon que la vamos a encontrar y es por eso a que vine, convencí a Bonnie de que use un hechizo de localización para poder encontrar a Bella, lo único que necesita es algo que sea de ella

– ¿Y si no funciona al igual que la vez que quisimos encontrar el cuerpo de Elena? – le pregunte

– Bonnie es más fuerte ahora y yo confió en que la va encontrar

– Eso espero – le dije

**BONNIE POV**

No había querido volver a usar la magia después de lo de mi madre, haberla perdido me había derrumbado por completo, pero igual mi magia no venia funcionando bien por que por alguna razón no había podido encontrar el cuerpo de Elena y no entendía por que. Stefan había venido hoy por la mañana, y me pidió que usara un hechizo de localización para poder encontrar a Bella, primero lo dude por miedo pero al contarme como estaba Damon termine aceptando, me había conmovido que Damon, el mismísimo Damon Salvatore se halla enamorado de nuevo de una humana y que esta vez era correspondido. No me llevaba bien con Damon pero en el fondo lo quería a pesar de ser tan arrogante y egoísta a veces no me gustaba verlo mal. Tocaron el timbre supuse que era Stefan pero al abrir al puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa.

– Bonnie Bennet al fin te encuentro – dijo el joven de acento británico o mejor dicho Klaus

– ¿Qué haces aquí Klaus? – le dije

– No me vas a invitar a entrar

– Es muy obvio que no – le dije

– Está bien Bonnie como quieras – me dijo y me mostró su sonrisa malvada – Te advertí que tu abuela iba a pagar las consecuencias de que no me ayudaras con mi maldición

– ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi abuela?!

– Aun no le hice nada pero como ya te dije si no me ayudas tu abuela va a morir y no creo que sea lindo para ti volver a perder otra persona importante después de lo de tu madre – me dijo y vi a Damon y a Stefan bajar de su auto, suspire aliviada al verlos

– Bonnie te encuentras bien – dijo Stefan mientras Klaus se daba vuelta – ¿Te esta molestando?

– Justo a tiempo, los hermanitos Salvatore en persona – dijo Klaus sonriendo

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Stefan

– ¿Como que quien soy? ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? – dijo Klaus y estrecho su mano – Klaus Mikaelson

– ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Damon algo enojado

– Supongo que tu eres Damon – dijo Klaus – Te explico mira necesito a tu bruja para que me ayude a romper una maldición que tiene a mi lado lobo dormido

– ¿Supongo que eres hibrido? – dijo Damon

– Supones bien – le respondió

– Lo siento Klaus pero en este momento la bruja esta a nuestros servicios

– Bonnie te lo advierto si tu no me ayudas tu abuela pagara las consecuencias y no quiero matar a una pobre anciana – me dijo y desapareció

**DAMON POV**

– No me gusta para nada este tipo – dijo Stefan después de que entráramos a la casa

– A mi menos – le dije

– Después nos ocuparemos de este tal Klaus ahora centrémonos en encontrar a Bella – asentí

– ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí? – pregunto Bonnie

– Si, espero que te sirva para poder encontrar a Bella – y le entregue un collar que tenia un dije en forma de corazón

– Perfecto – dijo y agarro el collar – No hablen necesito concentrarme – y apoyo el collar sobre la mesa, puso sus manos sobre el y dijo – Abemus Derus Lisusenes Abemus Derus Lisusenes – el collar comenzó a flotar – Abemus Derus Lisusenes, Abemus Derus Lisusenes, Abemus Derus Lisusenes, Abemus Derus Lisusenes – y el collar cayo sobre la mesa – ¡La encontré!

**BELLA POV**

No sabia hace cuanto estaba aquí, había llamado a Katherine para entregarme, me había pedido que nos encontráramos en el bosque, después sentí un golpe sobre mi cabeza y luego aparecí aquí amarrada a una silla. Extrañaba tanto a Damon, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo primero que se me venia a la mente era su bello rostro, le había dejado la carta diciéndole algo de lo que sentía por el, por que si le decía todo lo que sentía por el necesitaba mas de una hoja para escribírselo y no me arrepentía de haberme entregado a Katherine si a cambio la gente que quiero estaba a salvo pero no podía negar que los extrañaba mucho, Katherine entro por la puerta y me sonrió.

– Bella te visite hoy a la mañana pero estabas durmiendo – dijo y se sentó en una silla frente a mi – Damon te esta buscando como un loco, parece que se volvió a enamorar, lastima que no te va a volver a ver mas

– ¿Por que me tienes aquí Katherine? ¿Por que me necesitas si soy una simple humana?

– Mira Bella si no fueras tan importante en este momento estarías en la cama de Damon haciendo quien sabe que cosa, pero tu eres necesaria para el y me prometió que si yo te traía ante el me iba a dejar ser libre

– ¿Necesaria para quien? – le pregunte sorprendida y curiosa

– No te puedo decir más Bella – me dijo

– ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

– ¿Cual?

– ¿Qué sabes sobre la muerte de Elena?

– Sabia que me ibas a preguntar eso – y sonrió – ¿Qué fue lo que te contaron?

– Solo que Damon y Stefan estaban enamorados de Elena y que la asesinaron – le dije y la mire fijamente – ¿Y quiero saber que tienes que ver tu con la muerte de Elena?

– ¿Por que piensas que tengo que ver con la muerte de Elena?

– Es un presentimiento que tengo – le dije

– Muy bien Bella parece que tus presentimientos no fallan, mira a Elena la – hizo una pausa – se podría decir que la asesinaron clavándole una estaca en el corazón hace mas de dos años

– ¿Quién la asesino?

– Un amigo mió – y sonrió

– Dame nombre

– Eso es algo que no te voy a responder Bella, lo único que te puedo decir es que la misma persona que te quiere a ti tiene que ver con la muerte de Elena – dijo y me quede pensando hasta que el golpe de la puerta cayéndose hizo que volviera en si

– ¡Damon! – dije alegre al verlo

– ¡Mierda! – Maldijo Katherine – ¿Cómo me encontraste?

– La bruja me ayudo – dijo el y Katherine intento atacarlo pero el la apoyo contra la pared poniéndole una mano en el cuello

– No me importa si me matas, el va a mandar alguien mas a buscar a Bella – dijo entrecortada por que se estaba quedando sin aire

– ¿El? ¿Quién es el?

– Eso es algo que me voy a llevar a la tumba Damon

– Como quieras – dijo el, apoyo la mano en el pecho de Katherine, le arranco el corazón y luego me desamarro – ¿Estas bien?

– Te extrañe mucho Damon – le dije y lo abrase

– Yo también Bella pero no vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como esta – me dijo mirándome a los ojos – Te amo Bella y no quiero perderte

– Yo también te amo Damon – y me beso apasionadamente, extrañaba tantos sus besos, sus labios extrañaba todo de el, su lengua recorrió toda mi boca, apoyo sus manos sobre mi cintura y atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo. Pude sentir el latido de su corazón y me di cuenta que el también necesitaba este beso al igual que yo, me dejo de besar y me miro fijamente, paso sus manos sobre mi mejilla y sonrió

– Eres tan hermosa Bella – me dijo – ¿Vamos a casa?

– Si – sonreí y agarre su mano…


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaa Chicas :D Bueno aca les dejo el nuevo capitulo de Heart on fire 3 No olviden dejar sus reviews 3 Bueno Chicas las dejo leer :D**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**BELLA POV**

Despertar a la mañana y ver su hermoso rostro era lo más hermoso que podía existir, Damon se había quedado a dormir para percatarse de que no me pasara nada, ya que Katherine le había dicho que_ el _iba a mandar a alguien a buscarme y que no iba a parar hasta cumplir su objetivo. Todavía estaba dormido, me quede admirando su bello rostro, definitivamente Damon era lo mas hermoso que había visto y mira que había visto cosas hermosas, ver como sonreía mientras dormía era algo admirable, su sonrisa me hacia sentir viva y que me estaba dando cuenta que Damon se había convertido en algo necesario para mi, necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, lo necesitaba a el y no quería por nada de el mundo que se fuera de mi vida.

– Ya era hora de que despertaras Salvatore – dije al ver que Damon abría los ojos

– ¿Qué no te gusta verme dormir? – dijo en un tono sarcástico

– Si es lo más hermoso que hay, pero es aun más hermoso ver tus hermosos ojos azules – y le di un beso en los labios

– Puede ser pero nada es más hermoso que verte sonreír, bueno en realidad tú eres lo más hermoso que puede existir mi hermosa Isabella – me dijo

– Amo cuando me dices así Salvatore

– ¿Cómo? ¿Mi hermosa Isabella? – Dijo y poso sus hermosos ojos en mi – Es que eso es lo queres eres _mi hermosa Isabella_

– Te amo Salvatore – y le di un pequeño beso

– Yo también te amo mi hermosa Isabella – y me dio un beso apasionado

**KLAUS POV**

Esto no estaba marchando bien, no tenia a la bruja y tampoco tenia a la persona que podía romper mi maldición, como siempre los Salvatore se metían en donde no les importaba, definitivamente me tenia que deshacer de ellos, pero especialmente de Damon, el mayor de los Salvatore me estaba causando muchos problemas, a Stefan sabia como controlarlo haber conocido su lado oscuro había sido algo muy interesante y sabia que las personas que quería eran su punto débil.

– ¿Quién se va a encargar ahora de traer a Swan para poder romper tu maldición? – dijo Rebekah

– Tú – le dije

– ¿Yo? ¿Y por que yo Nick? – me dijo algo enojada – Por que no te encargas vos de traer a la chica esta

– Por que confió en que vas a poder traerla ante mi Rebekah

– ¿Y desde cuando confías en mi?

– Mira Rebekah, Damon Salvatore mato a Katherine y a la única persona que creo capaz de traerme a Isabella Swan eres tu, así que hace lo que te digo y punto

– Está bien como quieras Nick – me dijo y desapareció

Después de romper la maldición podré de una buena vez hacer híbridos tranquilo sin que nada y nadie me detenga, ya tenia todo lo único que me faltaba era la brujita y a Swan pero tenia lo mas importante la sangre de ella y si todo marchaba como yo quería pronto tendría a mis híbridos.

**BELLA POV**

Estaba en mi habitación ordenando mis cosas, Damon se había ido hace un buen rato a su casa para poder hablar con Stefan sobre lo que le había contado, haberle dicho que ese tipo tenia que ver con la muerte de Elena lo había dejado muy alterado, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue la manera en que lo dijo Katherine, si no fuera por que es algo imposible pensaría que Elena estaba viva pero ambos Salvatore me había confirmado que habían dejado de escuchar el latido de su corazón. De un momento otro una chica rubia de la misma edad que yo entro a mi habitación a través de la ventana, la chica que estaba frente a mi me había causado escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo y no eran de esos escalofríos que me causaba Damon cuando me besaba, estos escalofríos eran de miedo, la mirada de aquella chica me hacia sentir en peligro.

– Supongo que Isabella Swan – me dijo la chica rubia

– Si ¿Quién eres?

– Me llamo Rebekah Mikaelson y supongo que por tu cara ya sabes que hago aquí Isabella – me dijo – Mira te lo digo así de simple tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo bien o te vienes conmigo o tu Salvatore deja de respirar

– ¿Me estas amenazando?

– Si Isabella te estoy amenazando y yo no soy Katherine que doy advertencias antes de hacerlo yo voy y lo hago así que tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo – me dijo y desapareció

**DAMON POV**

Stefan se quedo pensando unos minutos después de que le dije lo que Katherine y Bella me habían dicho, definitivamente_ el _era peligroso pero el problema era es que no sabíamos a quien nos enfrentábamos, por alguna razón este tipo quería a mi Isabella y no me gustaba para nada. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención era que este tipo tenia que ver con la muerte de Elena, de seguro había mandado a matarla a través de Edward Cullen, por que Edward no podía ser, por que yo estaba seguro que lo había matado, aunque quien sabe talvez al tipo lo revivieron o quien sabe que.

– Entonces la persona que quiere a Bella tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Elena – me dijo mi hermano sorprendido

– Exacto – le respondí

– ¿Tu crees que…? – pero lo interrumpí

– No Stefan yo estoy seguro que lo mate – le dije cuando me di cuenta que iba a nombrar a Edward

– ¿Pero y si lo revivieron? – Me pregunto preocupado – Tu sabes muy bien que una bruja puede revivirlo sin ningún problema o peor haber intercambiado su alma a otro cuerpo

– Espero que no Stefan – dije preocupado – Por que si no estaría en muy serios problemas talvez el tipo quiera recuperar a Isabella y yo no podría soportar perderla

– No te preocupes Damon, Bella te ama a ti y eso no va a cambiar

– ¿Y si se entera de lo que hice?

– Tuviste tus razones, el maldito mato a Elena, a mi Elena y no hay infierno que lo condene por lo que hizo – dijo Stefan con odio en su mirada

– Ya lo se Stef – dije y lo abrase

Bella entro por la puerta y nos interrumpió, se veía tan radiante y hermosa, sus ojos reflejaban felicidad y a la misma vez preocupación y como no estarlo cuando un tipo estaba detrás de ella por que la necesitaba para quien sabe que.

– Damon te tengo que decir algo – me dijo y se sentó junto a mí

– ¿Qué? – le pregunte preocupado y curioso

– Una tal Rebekah Mikaelson vino a la casa y me amenazo con matarte si no me iba con ella

– Genial lo que nos faltaba – dije y me pare – Dios recién nos deshacemos de Katherine y no pasa ni un día que aparece otra persona que trabaja para_el _

– Tranquilízate Damon – me dijo Bella y me senté al lado de ella

– Prométeme que no te vas a entregar a ella Bella, yo se me defender solo no necesito que te vallas con ella para protegerme

– Pero Damon – y la interrumpí

– Pero nada Prométemelo

– Te lo prometo – y la abrase

– ¿Bella dijiste Mikaelson? – pregunto Stefan curioso que estaba frente a nosotros observándonos

– Si, la chica se llamaba Rebekah Mikaelson

– Damon es el mismo apellido de este tipo que quiere a Bonnie para romper su maldición – me dijo – Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson

– ¡Mierda lo que nos faltaba! – Dije – Sabia que este tipo no era de fiar

– Tranquilo por lo menos sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, lo mejor es que lleves a Bella a su casa y que no se muevan de ahí, Caroline y yo intentaremos localizar a este tipo – dijo Stefan

– No Stefan yo quiero verle la cara a ese maldito que tuvo que ver con la muerte de Elena

– Damon te necesito acá protegiendo a Bella – me dijo – No puedes dejarla sola

– Tenes razón – le dije – Prométeme que me vas a llamar si pasa algo

– No te preocupes Damon yo te llamo – me dijo y todos salimos de la casa

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella, ella insistió en preparar comida pero la convencí de hacerlo yo, quería complacerla en todo quería que hoy fuera una noche especial para ambos. Abrí una botella de vino que estaba guardada, serví dos vasos y los lleve hasta la mesa, ella se levanto y supuse que iba a buscar la comida pero la detuve haciendo que se sentara. Volví hasta la cocina y abrí las dos cajas de pizza, había intentado yo hacer la pizza pero ambas se me habían quemado, definitivamente esto de la cocina no era lo mió así que termine llamando un delivery.

– ¿No era que ibas a cocinar vos Salvatore? – dijo Bella en un tono burlón

– Si pero a mi esto de la cocina no se me da – rió

– Si me di cuenta todavía se siente el olor a quemado – dijo riendo

– No es gracioso Bella – le dije y me acerque a ella – Pero bueno tengo otros métodos de conquistar a las mujeres

– ¿Y que métodos son esos Salvatore? – dijo acercándose a mi lentamente

– Secreto mi Isabella – le dije y le di un beso pequeño pero tierno, comimos la pizza sin ningún problema, estuvimos hablando de nuestras vida, estaba conociendo mas a Isabella y cada vez me enamoraba mas de ella, agarre la copa de vino y ella hizo lo mismo – Por ti mi hermosa Isabella, por haber aparecido en mi vida cuando mas te necesitaba

– Yo brindo por nuestro amor Damon, por haber aparecido en mi vida para salvarme – y chocamos las copas

– Te amo Isabella – le dije acercándome a ella

– No mas que yo Salvatore – y me dio un beso que hizo que cayera para atrás apoyándome en el sillón, me beso tan apasionadamente que sentí que me consumía, así podía describir mi amor por Isabella, este amor me consumía y me encantaba. La hice dar vuelta para poder tener el control de la situación, la empecé a besar hasta bajar a su cuello, ella sostenía sus manos en mi pelo mientras yo le desabotonaba la camisa que tenia puesta, volvió a darse vuelta y tomo el control de la situación me dio un tierno beso en los labios y se levanto

– Aun no Salvatore – me dijo sonriendo

– ¿Me vas a dejar así Bella? – le pregunte y me levante rápidamente para estar frente de ella

– Que descanses mi amor – dijo, me dio un beso y subió hasta su cuarto, definitivamente Bella me estaba volviendo loco y lo que mas quería en estos momentos era hacerla mía pero tenia que esperar si Bella aun no estaba preparada…


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaa 3 Aca les dejo el capitulo 8 de Heart on Fire 3 Aviso que me voy de viaje y tardare en subir el nuevo capitulo pero no se preocupen lo estare planeando mientras estoy de viaje para subirlo apenas vuelva :D Gracias por leer esta historia la cual salio de mi cabeza mesclando mi pelicula y mi serie favorita y lo admito amo esta pareja :D 3 No olviden dejar sus reviews 3 Bueno mejor las dejo leer 3**

**¡Que lo disfruten! 3**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**BELLA POV**

Lo que me dijo Alice me dejo perpleja, yo un vampiro, eso nunca iba a pasar, la idea de ser un vampiro como Alice o peor como Damon no era lo que yo quería y prefería morir por mis seres amados antes de convertirme en esos seres, yo quiero tener hijos y envejecer junto a la persona amada pero si Damon es un vampiro eso era algo imposible, de seguro el me iba a proponer lo mismo en algún momento pero yo no quiero ser un vampiro ni ahora ni nunca.

– ¿Por qué no Bella? – Me dijo Alice – Seria la solución a todos tus problemas, puedes tener sangre de vampiro en tu sistema y morir en el sacrificio como Klaus lo planea, el puede pensar que estas muerta y vivirás para siempre como un vampiro junto a Damon

– ¡No! – Le dije enojada – No quiero Alice, no quiero ser un vampiro, yo prefiero mil veces morir por lo seres amados antes de beber sangre humana

– Pero puedes beber sangre animal como nosotros

– Igual Alice yo no quiero, en algún momento cualquier vampiro termina matando a un humano y yo no lo soportaría

– Entonces dime como vamos a hacer para que Klaus deje de buscarte, definitivamente huir no es la solución – dijo y tenia razón no podíamos huir de Klaus cada vez que se apareciera, desde que Stefan nos había dicho lo que planeaba Klaus, Damon y yo estábamos intentando buscar una solución a todo esto

_**Flash back **_

_Estaba acostada en el sillón de la casa de Damon mirando como buscaba un libro, me había dicho que había visto mi cara en uno de estos libros y según el nunca se equivoca, podía ver sus ojos de preocupación la idea de perderme era para el algo que no podía soportar, ya suficiente tenia con lo que le había pasado a Elena hace años y eso fue algo muy duro para el por lo que podía ver en su mirada cada vez que nombraban el nombre de Elena. Stefan entro por la puerta y los ojos de Damon se posaron en el apenas entro, se podía ver en la cara de Stefan que no nos traía muy buenas noticias._

– _Por lo que puedo ver no traes buenas noticias – dijo Damon acercándose a su hermano_

– _No – dijo – Por lo que pudimos averiguar con Caroline, Klaus va a matar a Isabella en el sacrificio_

– _¿Cómo que me va a matar? – dije aunque ya suponía que me iban a matar_

– _Si parece que necesita tu sangre para despertar su lado lobo dormido y para eso necesita matarte – dijo Stefan _

– _¡Mierda! – dijo Damon y pateo la mesa con furia – Tenemos que matarlo_

– _No se puede – dijo Stefan _

– _¿Cómo que no se puede? – dijo Damon sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de su hermano_

– _Se necesita una estaca de roble blanco para matar a Klaus y aparte matarlo provocaría la muerte de todo su linaje _

– _¿Y que pertenecemos a su linaje? – pregunto Damon_

– _No lo sabemos pero no voy a correr el riesgo – respondió Stefan_

– _A mi no me importa morir si a cambio ese maldito de Klaus deja en paz a Isabella _

– _No digas eso Damon – dije y acto seguido me pare frente a el – Yo no soportaría perderte, prefiero mil veces morir antes de que dejes de estar en mi vida_

– _Yo también me muero Bella si te pierdo y si a cambio tengo que dar mi vida por salvar la tuya lo hago_

– _Yo igual Damon, pero tienes que pensar que no solo tu vida esta en riesgo si no la de muchos vampiros_

– _Concuerdo con Bella Damon – interrumpió Stefan – No estas pensando con la cabeza, tiene que haber otra solución_

– _¿Cuál? – Dijo Damon – ¿Dime alguna solución para salvar la vida de Isabella? por que si no voy busco esa estaca de roble blanco y mato a Klaus y no me importa que se muera todo su linaje si a cambio mi Isabella esta a salvo_

– _No lo se Damon, pero te prometo que vamos a encontrar una solución – le respondió_

– _Damon mírame – le dije y me miro – Tranquilo te prometo que vamos a encontrar una solución a todo esto sin que nadie salga lastimado – y me abrazo_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

– ¿De que hablaban? – dijo Damon apenas entro a mi casa

– Sobre que Bella debería… – dijo Alice pero la interrumpí

– Sobre que debería hablar con mi madre, hace mucho que no hablo con ella – mentí

– ¿Segura? ¿No me estarás mintiendo Isabella Marie Swan? – dijo Damon

– No Salvatore, no te estoy mintiendo y no me digas Isabella Marie Swan sabes que no me gusta – le dije y me hice la enojada

– ¿Te enojaste? – dijo Damon y se sentó junto a mi

– Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así – dije y rió – ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Salvatore?

– Es que te pones tan linda cuando te enojas – me dijo y me intento besar pero esquive el beso

– No se me quito el enojo todavía Salvatore – le dije sonriendo irónicamente

– Y si te digo que te amo Isabella y que sin ti mi vida ya no tiene sentido – me dijo y le di un beso en los labios

– Te amo Damon

– Yo mas mi hermosa Isabella – y me beso apasionadamente

– Todavía sigo aquí – dijo Alice

– Por que no te vas así me dejas solo con mi Isabella – dijo Damon y le di un codazo

– Damon no seas así con Alice – le dije

– Lo siento Salvatore pero mi amiga y yo tenemos que ir al instituto, ella todavía tiene que terminar el instituto no tiene cientos de años como vos – dijo y me agarro del brazo para levantarme

– Me había olvidado de que mi hermosa Isabella es humana pero no por mucho Alice – dijo Damon y me resultaron incomodas sus palabras por lo que podía ver tenia planeado convertirme en vampiro y eso no me hacia mucha gracia

– Lo mejor es que vallamos yendo Alice – dije y le di un beso a Damon – Nos vemos luego, Te amo – y ambas salimos de la casa

– Te dije que Damon en algún momento iba a sacar el tema de que seas un vampiro – dijo Alice apenas subimos al auto

– Me di cuenta pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora

– Como quieras, pero una cosa si te advierto Damon no va a dejar que sigas siendo humana después de que cumplas los dieciocho, el quiere que vivas eternamente junto a el y eso implica que seas un vampiro

**STEFAN POV**

Lo que me había dicho Damon me había dejado pensando, había visto a Isabella en alguna parte de estos libros y si no me fallaba la memoria, yo también la había visto en alguna foto de estos libros pero no recordaba en cual exactamente. Busque en cada libro que había en nuestra biblioteca pero no había tenido éxito, y fue cuando recordé, que no había visto su foto en un libro si no que la había visto en el álbum de fotos de mí mejor amiga Lexi hace varios años atrás cuando vino de visita a nuestra casa de Mystic Falls

_**Flash back**_

– _¿Y esto? – pregunte _

– _Ese es mi álbum de fotos ¿No lo reconoces? – dijo Lexi_

– _Ahora lo recuerdo – reí – Me acuerdo que tenías la manía de sacarnos fotos en cada lugar que visitábamos y las ponías en este álbum_

– _Fueron buenos momentos a pesar de todo – me dijo y se sentó junto a mi, tomo su álbum y lo abrió – Acá estamos en Italia – paso la hoja y reconocí la foto que estábamos viendo – ¿Lo recuerdas?_

– _Como no recordarlo – reí – Por lo menos viví cosas buenas en esa época oscura_

– _Ya no pienses en esa época oscura Stef – me dijo y apoyo su mano en mi hombro – Recuerda cada momento alegre que vivimos juntos – y me abrazo _

– _Siempre los recuerdo Lexi – rió y paso a la siguiente página – ¿Y esa quien es? _

– _Esa es Daiana Swan, una chica que conocí años antes de conocerte de la cual me hice muy amiga, ella vivía en Forks un pueblo como Mystic Falls el cual esta habitado por vampiros al igual que este._

– _¿Y la convertiste?_

– _No, ella no quería ser vampiro por lo que pude escuchar murió dando a luz a su única hija _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Damon entro por al puerta y me miro detalladamente el desastre que había hecho buscando la foto de Daiana

– ¿Encontraste algo?

– No pero ya se en donde viste la foto de esa chica que se parece a Bella

– ¿En donde?

– De seguro la viste al igual que yo en el álbum de fotos de Lexi en la época en que vino a Mystic Falls para mi cumpleaños hace varios años atrás, la joven se llama Daiana Swan parece que es antepasado de Bella

– Tenemos que hablar con Lexi talvez ella puede ayudarnos

– Si tienes razón lo mejor es que la llame para que nos haga una visita

– Estoy de acuerdo

Después de haberle mandado un mensaje a Lexi para que viniera urgentemente a Forks, nos dedicamos con Damon a pensar una solución para que Bella no muera en el sacrificio por que Caroline tenia razón, ella nos había dicho que no podíamos estar huyendo de Klaus toda la eternidad y que la única manera era pensar una manera de que Bella no muriera en el sacrificio

– Vampiro – me dijo Damon

– ¿Vampiro? – le pregunte sin entender

– Si, esa es la solución que Isabella se convierta en un vampiro – me dijo

– ¿Me estas hablando enserio?

– Si, por que no te iba a estar hablando enserio cuando es la única manera de que ella sobreviva y Klaus piense que esta muerta

– No había pensando en la posibilidad de que sea un vampiro pero no creo que Bella quiera ser uno de nosotros

– ¿Y por que no?

– Por que no creo que ella quiera beber sangre humana para sobrevivir, si para mí es difícil aun mas para ella que es mucho más sensible que yo, no creo que soporte llevar la culpa de haber matado a alguien por que vos muy bien sabes que no existe el vampiro que no haya matado

– Pero no quiero que muera Stefan

– Si lo se, tu dile la idea que tienes, pero promete que vas a dejar que ella lo decida y que no vas a cometer una estupidez de la cual después te arrepientas – dije

– Está bien te lo prometo – dijo y segundos después toco el timbre

Fui a velocidad vampirica hasta la puerta y abrí la puerta, al ver a Lexi no dude y le di un abrazo, la extrañaba y la necesitaba tanto, no había podido venir cuando Elena murió y eso me dejo algo mal, mi amiga siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba pero esta vez no había podido venir aunque ella me prometió que cuando tuviera la oportunidad iba a venir a visitarme

– Te extrañe mucho – le dije después de darle el abrazo

– Yo también – y sonrió – Perdón por no haber venido antes es que no había podido

– Ya estas perdonada, lo que importa es que estas aquí – le dije y ambos entramos a la casa

– Damon – dijo dirigiéndose a mi hermano en un tono frió

– Lexi – le respondió el de la misma manera

– Definitivamente ustedes jamás se van a llevar bien, es algo imposible y mira que intente durante años que se hicieran amigos – ambos rieron

– ¿Cómo has estado Stef? – dijo Lexi y nos sentamos en el sillón

– No te voy a mentir Lexi, después de la muerte de Elena mi vida se derrumbo por completo pero me mantengo estable

– Siempre tan fuerte Stef – dijo y me abrazo – ¿Y que era eso tan urgente de lo que querían hablar?

– Necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sepas sobre Daiana Swan – le dije

– ¿Daiana Swan? ¿Y por que quieren saber todo de ella?

– La cosa es que tu amiga Daiana se parece mucho a mi novia Isabella, bueno en realidad son dos gotas de agua – dijo Damon sentándose frente a nosotros

– ¿Tu novia? ¿Te enamoraste? – dijo Lexi sorprendida

– Si me enamore, por que todos lo dicen el mismo tono, como si fuera un milagro – dijo

– Es que eres Damon Salvatore, tú nunca te enamoras – le respondió

– Aunque no lo creas me he enamorado – le dijo – Pero esta ves es diferente, bueno Isabella es diferente, ella me provoca lo que nadie me ha provocado

– Es la primera vez que te veo hablar de alguien así Damon, veo el brillo en tus ojos cada vez que nombras su nombre, espero que no lo arruines

– Bueno, volviendo al tema Lexi, ¿En donde conociste a Daiana? – dije

– Fue años antes de conocer a Stefan, ella vivía en Forks y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, pero perdimos el contacto después de que me fui con Stefan, lo único que supe es que murió dando a luz a su única hija

**LEXI POV**

– Fue años antes de conocer a Stefan, ella vivía en Forks y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, pero perdimos el contacto después de que me fui con Stefan, lo único que supe es que murió dando a luz a su única hija – le respondí algo confundida, no entendía el interés que tenían Stefan y Damon en Daiana

_**Flash Back**_

– _Definitivamente no debes dejar que el amor se te escape de las manos – dije _

– _Gracias Lexi por escucharme – me dijo Daiana mientras miraba al cielo – ¿Pero no se como voy a enfrentarme a el? ¿Como le voy a decir que no lo amo que jamás lo ame?_

– _Debes llenarte de valor, no hay que tener miedo Daiana, si amas a aquel hombre y el te ama a ti deben luchar por su amor no importa lo que pase _

– _Es que lo amo tanto, me enamore de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de su forma de ser – me dijo y puso sus manos en su cara – Ya se sueno cursi, pero estoy enamorada de Klaus y no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga en nuestra felicidad _

– _Y es lo correcto, su amor es más fuerte que nada – le dije_

– _Lo se, Lo se _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

– Entonces Isabella es perseguida por un tal Klaus, el cual quiere matarla para romper su maldición que tiene a su lado lobo dormido

– Exactamente – me dijo Damon y me sonrió

– Ustedes no paran de tener problemas – dije y reí – Que coincidencia que justo el que quiere matar a Isabella se llame Klaus

– ¿Por que lo dices? – pregunto Damon

– Es que Daiana estaba enamorada de un tal Klaus

– ¡¿Enamorada?! – dijeron ambos Salvatore sorprendidos

– Si, pero no debe ser la misma persona por que no creo que Daiana se halla enamorado de un hibrido

– ¿Y si no sabia que era un hibrido? – Dijo Damon – No hay que descartar la posibilidad de que sean la misma persona

– Concuerdo contigo Damon – dijo Stefan

– Lo mejor es que valla a casa de Isabella – dijo Damon y se paro – Nos vemos pronto Lexi – y salio por la puerta

– Todavía no caigo que tu hermano se halla enamorado

– Yo tampoco, pero lo entiendo Bella es una mujer maravillosa y se ha convertido como una hermana para mi

**BELLA POV**

Estaba en mi cama leyendo un libro, amaba leer y era una de mis grandes pasiones, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de ser un vampiro, yo, Isabella Swan un vampiro, eso no era lo que yo quería para mi, ni por Damon quería ser un vampiro, pero no por que no quisiera vivir eternamente junto a Damon si no por que con tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de matar a alguien por sangre humana la idea se me hacia repugnante. No quería eso para mí y si mi mente no fallaba, no había vampiro que no haya matado para poder alimentarse y yo no podía soportar quitarle la vida a alguien inocente.

– ¿En que piensas amor? – dijo Damon sentándose al borde de mi cama

– ¡Damon! – dije y lo abrase

– ¿Sucede algo Isabella?

– No, es que te extrañe

– Yo mas – y me dio un tierno beso en los labios – Mi amor estuve pensando en la posibilidad de que te conviertas en vampiro para que no mueras en el sacrificio de Klaus

– ¡No! – le dije y me pare enojada

– Mi amor necesito que me escuches

– No, no te quiero escuchar Damon no quiero ser un vampiro

– Voy a prepararte un te para que te tranquilices es solo una idea – dijo y bajo por las escaleras

Sabia que Damon me lo iba a proponer pero no quería ser un vampiro, prefería mil veces morir ante Klaus antes de convertirme en uno de ellos, pero Damon no iba a dejar que muriera y yo sabia que el no iba a parar hasta convencerme de que ser un vampiro era la solución a todos mis problemas. Damon entro por la puerta y me dio el te, tome un sorbo, tenia un sabor raro pero no le di importancia, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que el hablo.

– Necesito que me escuches Bella

– ¡No Damon! – Le dije – No quiero ser un vampiro Damon, yo no soporto la idea de matar a alguien inocente por alimentarme y yo se que tu no me entiendes por que tu no eres de esas personas que son débiles sentimentalmente pero yo si soy de esas personas Damon

– Pero – dijo pero lo interrumpí

– Pero nada y que no lo entiendas es algo que me duele mucho

– Es que no te puedo entender Bella, no entiendo que prefieras morir ante Klaus cuando tenes la posibilidad de vivir eternamente

– No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión

– ¡No te entiendo Bella! ¡Sinceramente no te entiendo! – dijo y desapareció

Me dolía tanto que no me entendiera pero por un lado lo comprendía, no quería perderme y yo tampoco quería perderlo a el, y a pesar de que se enojaba conmigo, con esos actos me demostraba que me quería mas de lo que yo pensaba y eso me hacia feliz.

Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos intentando dormir pero no pude, se me venia la imagen de Damon a la cabeza, así que llame a su casa, quería arreglar las cosas con el, de seguro ya había llegado a la casa por que ya hacia un buen rato que se había ido.

– Hola – dijo Stefan del otro lado de la línea

– Hola Stefan – dije alegre – Soy Bella

– Si me di cuenta – y rió – ¿Cómo estas?

– Mal por que me pelee con tu hermano ¿Esta?

– No, pensé que iba a estar con vos por que me dijo que iba para allá

– Y vino pero discutimos

– Adivino discutieron por su idea de convertirte

– Si – le dije y mire hacia a la ventana para ver si el auto de Damon estaba pero no

– Se lo dije, sabia que tú no ibas a aceptar la idea de ser uno de nosotros – dijo Stefan

– Es que tu hermano no me entiende

– Si lo se pero entiéndelo a el, la idea de perderte es algo que no puede soportar

– Lo se – dije y escuche el ruido del timbre de la casa Salvatore desde el teléfono

– Espera que están tocando – me dijo

– Te espero – le dije y me quede mirando el cielo unos minutos hasta que escuche los gritos de Stefan furioso del otro lado de la línea, de seguro había pasado algo y por la manera en que había reaccionado no eran buenas noticias

– Bella secuestraron a Damon – me dijo Stefan

– ¡¿Que?!

– Si, Rebekah acaba de venir y pidió tu vida a cambio de la de Damon

– ¡Maldita Rebekah! – dije y me largue a llorar…


	10. Chapter 10

**Aca esta el nuevo capitulo de Heart on fire :) ya se que me tarde mucho pero es que con el viaje y los estudios no pude actualizar pero no se preocupen siempre subire la historia aunque me tarde algunos dias de eso no tengan duda :) Espero que este capitulo compense la espera :D Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible :D No olviden dejar sus reviews 3 :D Bueno los dejo leer que lo disfruten 3 :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**DAMON POV **

Me sentía muy débil, me dolía la cabeza por el golpe que me había dado, la maldita de Rebekah me había sorprendido cuando llegue a mi casa y baje del auto, de seguro me iban a usar para dar mi vida a cambio de la de Isabella y eso no lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo. De repente Klaus entro por la puerta, le sonreí irónicamente y el hizo lo mismo, definitivamente lo detestaba mas de lo normal, lo odiaba mejor dicho.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Damon? – me dijo

– Tuve peores momentos – le dije y le sonreí irónicamente

– No te preocupes en varias horas vas a estar en tu casa a salvo y yo tendré a Isabella en mis manos

– Lo dudo

– ¿Por qué lo dudas?

– Por que yo no voy a permitir que le toques un pelo

– El amor, un hermoso sentimiento que alguna vez yo sentí, sientes que esa persona es la razón de tu existir, que no puedes vivir si ella no esta a tu lado

– ¿Tu enamorado? – Le dije – No me hagas reír

– Aunque no lo creas Damon yo alguna vez estuve enamorado, y como un loco, aquella mujer de la cual me enamore era la mujer mas bella que haya podido existir en este mundo y yo se que tu me entiendes

– Daiana – dije en voz baja pero logro escucharme

– Exacto Daiana Swan, y por lo que he visto se parece mucho a tu hermosa Isabella, tiene su carácter sobre todo la manera en que protege a los suyos

– ¿La amabas?

– Mucho pero no todo sale como uno quiere que salga, lamentablemente Daiana era necesaria para mi maldición

– ¿La mataste a pesar de que la amabas?

– No, la deje huir, la amaba y no podía hacerle daño, varios años después me entere que murió dando a luz a una hermosa hija

– ¿Y te dolió?

– Mucho, estaba muy enamorado de ella, de su bondad, de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, me enamore perdidamente de ella y no pude evitarlo

– ¿Por qué hacerle daño a Bella si te recuerda tanto a Daiana?

– Bella se puede parecer a Daiana, pero no es ella Damon, lo siento Damon se por todo lo que pasaste y que se muera la persona a la que amas no es algo muy lindo de sentir, pero la necesito Damon para el sacrificio

**BELLA POV **

Damon todavía seguía secuestrado por Klaus y Rebekah, me sentía tan inútil al no poder hacer nada pero Stefan le había pedido a Alice que se encargara de que no me moviera de la casa y eso era lo que había hecho.

– Es necesario que me estés vigilando como si fuera un criminal – le dije riendo

– Si – me respondió Alice – Por que si te dejo sola un minuto, sos capaz de irte e intercambiarte por Damon

– Me conoces bien amiga

– Muy bien te conozco – me dijo con una sonrisa irónica, en ese momento toco el timbre, Alice se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió, lo que estaban viendo mis ojos no era algo que uno veía todos los días, la persona que estaba en la puerta viéndonos era exactamente igual a mi, me recorrió todo un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo al verla.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo aquella mujer

– ¿Y tu eres? – dijo Alice todavía en shock, ver a una persona exactamente igual a su mejor amiga la había dejado en estado de shock

– Daiana Swan, soy tu antepasado Isabella – dijo aquella mujer y entro a la casa – Se que mi visita es algo que no esperaban, pero me entere de lo que Klaus quiere hacer y quiero ayudarlos

– ¡Increíble! – Dije – Pero si eres mi antepasado quiere decir que tu eres un…

– Vampiro – me interrumpió – Si Isabella soy un vampiro

– ¿Pero como?

– Es una historia larga que algún día te la contare pero ahora no es el momento – me dijo – Se que secuestraron a Damon, pero entregarte definitivamente no es la solución

– ¿Y cual es?

– Se que los chicos te propusieron ser un vampiro y yo quiero convencerte de que no es una mala opción, Isabella yo he podido vivir como un vampiro sin la necesidad de matar para beber sangre humana, al principio bebía sangre de animal pero definitivamente no es lo mismo, es algo repugnante hasta que te acostumbras, yo no me acostumbre y creo que tu tampoco vas a poder acostumbrarte, fue cuando conocí a James un vampiro de mas de 800 años, el me enseño a controlarme y yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo

– No lo se Daiana, por que por un lado quiero ser vampiro para vivir eternamente junto a la persona que amo, pero por otro lado me da miedo no poder controlarme y matar a alguien inocente

– Lo se, a mi me sucedió lo mismo, por eso quiero ayudarte

– Lo voy a pensar – le dije sinceramente

– Que bueno Isabella – dijo sonriendo y en ese momento Stefan y Lexi entraron por la puerta

– ¡Daiana! – dijo Lexi y corrió para abrazar a su amiga – ¿Cómo puede ser que aun estés viva?

– Es muy obvio Lexi, me convertí en vampiro hace ya años

– ¿Y por que no me buscaste?

– Te busque pero te vi tan ocupada con Stefan que no quería ocasionarte otro problema

– Tú no eres ningún problema Daiana – le dijo y la abrazo – ¿Pero cuéntame que es de tu vida?

– Y mira he estado huyendo durante años de ya sabes quien pero hace varios años que el ya dejo de buscarme

– ¿Y como fue que te convertiste? – le pregunto Lexi

– Conocí a una vampireza llamada Tatiana de la cual me hice muy amiga y el día en que estaba dando a luz a mi hija ella me dio de beber su sangre por que tenia un mal presentimiento

– ¿Y que le paso a tu amiga? – le pregunte curiosa

– Murió en la masacre que hubo en Mystic Falls en la época en que Damon y Stefan Salvatore fueron convertidos

– Lo siento – le dije sinceramente

– No pasa nada, pero cuéntame tú Lexi ¿que ha sido de tu vida?

– Y mira he estado la mayor parte de mi eterna vida controlando a este jovencito que tengo a mi lado, el cual ahora es mi mejor amigo – dijo riendo

– Siento interrumpir su linda conversación pero Damon aun sigue secuestrado y no nos queda mucho tiempo – dijo Alice

– Tiene razón – dijo Daiana y se levanto – Yo voy a buscar a Klaus, talvez pueda convencerlo de que suelte a Damon

– Lo mejor es que Stefan y yo te acompañemos – le dije y acto seguido agarre mi campera

– Tiene razón Isabella – dijo Stefan dándome la razón

– Como quieran pero déjenme hablan a mi con el

– Está bien – le dije y los tres salimos de la casa

**KLAUS POV**

_**Flash back**_

_Querida Daiana: hoy a la noche nos veremos en tu jardín para huir de esas personas que son un obstáculo para nuestro amor y seremos felices para toda la eternidad_

_Tu amado Klaus_

_Esa carta le había dejado a mi bella Daiana sobre su cama, para que la pudiera ver lo antes posible, me subí a mi caballo y me dirigí rumbo a los jardines de los Swan para encontrarme con mi amada Daiana. Pero Elijah uno de mis hermanos se me apareció frente a mi, de seguro me tenia que decir algo importante._

– _Niklaus te tengo que decir algo muy importante – dijo Elijah que estaba montado en su caballo negro _

– _¿Qué sucede hermano?_

– _Es sobre Daiana, no puedes huir con ella_

– _¿Por que?_

– _Ella es la persona necesaria para tu maldición Niklaus, estuve averiguando y la sangre de esa Swan es la que despertara tu lado lobo dormido_

– _¡No puede ser! – le dije furioso_

– _Lo siento Niklaus pero es verdad _

– _Maldita sea, justo me tiene que pasar esto a mi _

– _¿Y ahora que vas a hacer Niklaus?_

– _Quiero que vallas hasta los jardines de los Swan y le digas toda la verdad a Daiana_

– _¿Estas seguro Nickaus? – Me pregunto – Por que no te olvidas de lo de la maldición y huyes con Daiana a un lugar en donde puedan vivir felices_

– _No Elijah, no puedo olvidar que ella es una de las doppelganger que necesito para romper mi maldición_

– _Como ordenes Niklaus yo le diré la verdad a Daiana _

– _Dile que huya de mi y que jamás pare de huir por que no voy a parar hasta encontrarla_

– _Yo le diré – me dijo y se fue_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Verla foto de mi bella Daiana era algo que hacia usualmente, a pesar de los años no había dejado de amarla, y haberle dado la oportunidad de huir de mi era mi forma de demostrarle que a pesar de que ella era necesaria para mi maldición aun la amaba con locura. Guarde la foto en mi cajón en el momento en que entro Rebekah algo preocupada.

– ¿Qué sucede Bekah?

– Tenemos visitas – me dijo

– ¿Visitas? ¿Quién vino a visitarnos?

– Stefan Salvatore y Daiana e Isabella Swan

– Hazlos pasar – le dije y acto seguido ella desapareció, supuse que venían hablar sobra la libertad de Damon, así que me senté en una silla y espere hasta que aparecieran, después de unos segundos los tres junto a mi hermana Rebekah aparecieron por la puerta, Stefan se veía igual que siempre y al ver a Daiana confirme lo parecida que era con Isabella – ¿Supongo que vienen hablar sobre la libertad de Damon?

– Supones bien – me contesto Stefan fríamente – ¿En donde tienes a mi hermano?

– Eso es algo que te voy a responder cuando Isabella intercambie con Damon

– Niklaus por que no dejas en paz a estas pobres personas, por que no te olvidas de tu maldición – dijo Daiana que se encontraba a un lado de Stefan

– Querida Daiana hace siglos que estoy buscando la forma de romper mi maldición y no voy a olvidarme de eso ni aunque tu me lo digas

– Fue por esa manera de pensar que arruinaste tu vida

– No estoy para hablar sobre si arruine mi vida en estos momentos Daiana, vallamos al grano tu Isabella a cambio de la vida de Damon

– No, lo siento Niklaus pero Isabella no se va a entregar para que tú logres tu merecido

– Es Isabella la que tiene que decidir, no tú Daiana – le dije – Damon en estos momentos debe estar con unos de mis peones, lo debe estar torturando como no te imaginas, Bella el va a dejar de sufrir si tu te entregas

– Esta bien – dijo ella y Daiana y Stefan se sorprendieron al escuchar sus palabras – Esta bien, mi vida a cambio de la de Damon, quiero que este a salvo y que me prometas que no le vas a hacer mas daño ni a el ni al resto

– Bella no lo hagas buscaremos otra solución – dijo Stefan intentando convencer a la pobre joven desesperada por salvar a la persona que ama

– No la hay Stefan, promete que vas a cuidar de Damon y dile que rehaga su vida sin mí

– Pero Bella… – dijo Stefan

– Pero nada – dijo ella interrumpiéndolo – ¿Trato hecho Klaus?

– Trato hecho – le dije – Damon esta en el sótano – dije y acto seguido agarre a Isabella y me la lleve bien lejos de ahí

**DAMON POV**

El dolor que sentía en estos momentos no se podía describir, mi cuerpo ya no daba para más, cada estaca que me clavaba ese condenado cerca del corazón era un sufrimiento. Pero por alguna razón sentí un dolor fuerte en mi pecho cuando vi entrar a mi hermano por aquella puerta, Stefan agarro al maldito y le partió el cuello, me desato y caí al piso, estaba muy débil definitivamente necesitaba sangre humana.

– Tranquilo hermano vas a estar bien – dijo el sosteniéndome entre sus hombros

– Isabella, ¿Stefan donde esta Isabella? – le dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban

– Lo siento hermano, Isabella dio su vida a cambio de que la tuya estuviera a salvo

– ¡¿Qué hizo que?!

– Lo siento Damon

– Por que la dejaste Stefan – dije furioso – Tenemos que buscarla

– La buscaremos hermano, pero primero debes beber sangre humana para que te recuperes

– Pude conseguir sangre – dijo una jovencita que entro por la puerta corriendo, era muy parecida a Isabella

– Toma hermano – dijo Stefan y agarre la sangre que me había traído aquella joven igual a mi Isabella, en unos segundos ya me sentía bien, me dolía el cuerpo pero estaba en condiciones de enfrentarme a Klaus si era necesario

– ¿Y tu quien eres? – le pregunte a aquella joven que era igual a mi Isabella

– Daiana Swan – me dijo estrechándome la mano

– ¿Pero como? ¿Tú no estabas muerta?

– Es una historia muy larga de explicar, ahora lo importante es Isabella

– ¿En donde pudo haberla llevado Klaus? – pregunte

– No lo se – dijo Stefan – Pensemos en donde puede estar

– Ya se, el bosque – dije instantáneamente – Es el único lugar en donde no hay mucha gente y ahí puede hacer su sacrificio sin ningún problema

– Concuerdo – dijo Daiana – Vamos – y acto seguido todos nos fuimos en dirección al bosque

**BELLA POV**

Dar la vida por la persona a la que se ama es una linda forma de morir, siempre dije que si iba a morir, seria dando mi vida a cambio de la persona a la que se ama y en este caso había sido Damon. Hace varios años atrás hubiera dicho que Edward era el gran amor de mi vida pero realmente el amor de mi vida era Damon y mi amor por el era aun mas fuerte de lo que alguna vez había sentido por Edward, lo ame no lo puedo negar pero lo que siento por Damon es aun mas fuerte.

Había varias personas mas además de mi en el bosque en el cual nos encontrábamos, podía reconocer el lugar, aquí Damon y yo nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso, aquel beso que me hizo sentir viva después de tantos años, aquel beso que anhelaba mas que a nada. No quería pensar en lo que me iba a pasar en unos minutos por que estaba segura de que iba a morir, que solo me quedaban unos minutos de vida, cerré mis ojos y me puse a pensar en todas las personas a las que quería, mi papá, mi mamá, Alice, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline pero no pude evitar pensar cuando vi por primera vez aquellos ojos azules eléctrico que me habían salvado la vida aquella vez en la push, el había salvado mi vida dos veces, la primera en aquella playa cuando me dieron la noticia de que Edward había muerto y la segunda vez cuando apareció en mi vida para salvarme de mi tristeza, por que Damon había hecho eso salvarme y no dos si no miles de veces.

Sentí como poco a poco me faltaba la respiración, como mi cuerpo iba dejando de tener fuerzas, mi cuerpo cayo al piso y en aquel momento pude escuchar un grito desesperado, de repente sentí unos brazos sobre mi cuerpo que me sostenían con firmeza, abrí los ojos y vi aquellos ojos azules eléctricos de los cuales me había enamorado, no pude evitar sonreír y lo ultimo que vi fue una lagrima que caía sobre aquellos ojos azules…


	11. Chapter 11

**Aca estoy con un nuevo capitulo de Heart on fire :) Espero que les guste a mi me encanto escribirlo :D tuve algunos problemas tecnicos pero finalmente lo escribi jeje Como se daran cuenta el capitulo tiene nombre y a partir de ahora para adelante cada capitulo lo tendra :) Bueno las dejo leer 3 No olviden dejar sus reviews su oponion es muy importante para mi :) Que lo disfruten! **

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

_My soul belongs (Mi alma te pertenece)_

* * *

**DAMON POV**

Al ver caer a mi Bella al piso y darme cuenta que el latido de su corazón iba disminuyendo, no dude y corrí hacia ella para agarrarla entre mis brazos, sabía que lo que iba a pasar en unos minutos mas adelante iba a cambiar su vida por completo pero no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, si no lo hacia la iba a perder y no soportaba la idea de perderla

_**Flash back**_

– _Es solo una idea Bella, tranquilízate te voy a hacer un te – baje por las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina, puse la pava a calentar y me quede pensando unos minutos ¿Y si Bella no se entera que tiene sangre de vampiro en su sistema? Sabia que mi idea estaba mal pero la idea de perderla se me hacia horrible, si me odiaba por haberla convertido no me importaba por que ella estaba viva y prefería que me odiara antes de que muriera y no verla nunca mas. _

_La pava había terminado de hervir, prepare el te sin ningún problema y después me mordí la mano para dejar caer mi sangre en el te, de seguro iba a saber raro a si que hice todo lo posible para que no se notara el sabor, subí por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Isabella y le di el te, ella lo tomo y por un minuto al ver su cara al probar el te pensé que se había dado cuenta pero después siguió tomando el te sin ningún problema, ahora estaba mas tranquilo por que sabia que si mi Isabella moría en manos de Klaus se convertiría en un vampiro_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

– Lo siento hermano – dijo Stefan poniendo su mano en mi hombro al ver cuando mi Isabella cerraba los ojos

– No lo sientas hermano, Isabella no murió – le dije serio

– Damon se que no quieres aceptar que Isabella no esta con nosotros y te entiendo por que yo pase por lo mismo, pero negarlo no soluciona nada en cambio lo empeora

– No murió Stefan, Isabella esta en etapa de trancision – le dije al darme cuenta de que Klaus ya se había ido

– ¿Pero como puede ser eso posible Damon? – pregunto Daiana sorprendida al escuchar mis palabras

– Antes de que me secuestraran, aproveche el momento y puse mi sangre en un te sin que ella se diera cuenta

– ¿Vos te das cuenta Damon que esto va a cambiar la vida de Bella para siempre?

– Lo se, pero prefiero que me odie, a que ella muera y no la vuelva a ver mas – agarre a Isabella entre mis brazos y corrí a velocidad vampirica hacia su casa, pude darme cuenta que Daiana y Stefan me seguían. Subí rápido a su habitación y la acomode en su cama como si fuera una princesa, pero lo era por que era mi princesa, mi reina y no me importaba lo que pasara minutos después, ya había perdido a una persona amada y no iba a permitir que pasara lo mismo por segunda vez, con haber perdido a mi Elena había sido suficiente, no soportaba la idea de perder a Isabella también, ya había experimentado esa sensación y definitivamente no la iba a volver a soportar.

– ¿Cuándo crees que despierte? – pregunto Stefan

– Supongo que en unos minutos – le dije sin dejar de mirar a mi Isabella

– ¿Qué pasa si ella no quiere completar la trancision? – pregunto Daiana

– Lo hará y si es necesario la hago beber a la fuerza, pero no voy a dejar que muera Daiana – le dije sinceramente

– Promete una cosa Damon – dijo Daiana – Prométeme que no importa lo que pase, no importa quien aparezca o quien se interponga entre ustedes, promete que no la vas a hacer sufrir

– Te lo prometo Daiana – le dije – Jamás haría sufrir a Isabella, por que si ella sufre, yo sufro también

– Eso espero, por que si la llegas a hacer sufrir no dudes de que te voy a venir a buscar y te voy a embocar una linda trompada que no te vas a olvidar jamás

– No va a ser necesario – y en ese momento Isabella abrió sus ojos y miro todo a su alrededor viendo por ultimo mis ojos azules

– ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto

**BELLA POV**

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el techo de mi habitación, pero como podía ser posible que estuviera viva, si recordaba como mi corazón había dejado de latir y lo ultimo que había visto habían sido los ojos azules de Damon, mire todo a mi alrededor para percatarme de que fuera real lo que estaba viviendo y por ultimo vi esos hermosos ojos azules que le pertenecían a mi amado.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunte al ver como Damon y el resto me miraban

– ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? – pregunto Damon

– Extraña pero no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Qué sucedió?

– Diste tu vida a cambio de la mía y Klaus te llevo hasta el bosque para poder llevar a cabo su sacrificio y… moriste – me dijo agachando la cabeza en la ultima palabra

– ¿Y si estoy muerta como puede ser que este hablando con vos en este momento? – pregunte confundida

– Lo siento mi amor pero no pude aguantarlo, si no lo hacia te iba a perder y no lo iba a poder soportar

– ¡¿Qué hiciste Damon?! – le pregunte pero el no me contestaba – ¿Damon que fue lo que hiciste? Contéstame por favor

– El día en que te dije mi idea de convertirte en vampiro, hice algo de lo cual no me arrepiento Bella, al ver que no estabas de acuerdo puse mi sangre en el te que prepare para que te la tomaras y así poder convertirte cuando murieras a manos de Klaus – me dijo serio, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, yo… yo era un vampiro o estaba a punto de serlo

– Me estas queriendo decir que… soy un – pero Damon me interrumpió

– Si mi amor eres un vampiro – me dijo y me largue a llorar, estaba viva pero al mismo tiempo estaba muerta, pero lo que me molestaba no era que fuera un vampiro, o que tendría que beber sangre humana para poder sobrevivir, si no que el me había convertido sin consultármelo, sin haber respetado mi decisión

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste Damon? ¿Por qué no respetaste mi decisión? Te dije que no quería ser un vampiro y tú… hiciste lo contrario a lo que dije – le dije enojada

– Tranquila Isabella – dijo Daiana poniendo su mano en mi hombro pero la saque de inmediato

– No me quiero tranquilizar – dije aun mas enojada – Contéstame Damon ¿Por qué?

– Por que no soportaba la idea de perderte Isabella, no te das cuenta que eres la razón de mi existir, que sin vos no soy nada, no quería soportar ese dolor de perdida de nuevo por que sabia que no lo iba a resistir, que me iba a derrumbar por completo y que iba a estar muerto en vida

– No tenías derecho

– Tú más que nadie sabe que es perder a una persona amada, tu lo viviste en sangre propia, sabes que es ese dolor de perdida, de que tu vida no tiene sentido sin esa persona y sabes no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, por que prefiero mil veces a que me odies, ante que desaparecieras de mi vida y que yo no haya podido hacer nada para salvarte – me dijo y pude ver una lagrima caer de sus ojos – ¿Dime si tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si la cosa hubiera sido al revés, si yo hubiera sido el humano y tu el vampiro?

– Perdón Damon, es que es duro para mi soy un vampiro ahora, entiendo por que lo hiciste y yo hubiera hecho los mismo por que te amo y no soportaría un vida sin ti – le dije sinceramente y le di un pequeño pero tierno beso

– Yo también te amo mi Isabella – me dijo y me abrazo

– Aun tiene que completar la etapa de trancision – dijo Stefan después de unos segundos

– Lo se y yo me voy a ocupar de eso, no se preocupen – dijo Damon y estrecho su mano hacia mi – ¿Vienes?

– Si – dije y agarre su mano, ambos bajamos las escaleras y salimos de la casa, nos sumergimos en el bosque oscuro me quede mirando sus hermoso ojos por unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a una carretera.

– Quédate aquí – me dijo, camino hacia la calle y se recostó mirando hacia el cielo, esto era extraño y Damon lo hacia aun mas extraño, yo todavía no completaba mi trancision y el iba y se acostaba en medio de la carretera. No me había dado cuenta que venia un auto hasta que vi las luces delanteras, me escondí detrás de un árbol para que no me vieran, el auto freno al ver a Damon en el piso y bajo un hombre de unos treinta años aproximadamente, se dirigió hacia Damon y el lo miro.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – le pregunto el hombre a Damon

– Me duele – le respondió el, el hombre volvió hacia su auto pero Damon se le apareció frente a el y lo mordió – Ven Bella – dijo y me dirigí hacia el – Esta es tu cena

El olor de la sangre de aquel hombre me descoloco por completo, tenia hambre y no era hambre de comida si no de sangre humana, agarra el cuello de aquel hombre y lo mordí, se sentía tan bien cuando la sangre pasaba por tu garganta, el sabor de aquella sangre era lo mas exquisito que había probado hasta el momento.

– Detente Bella fue suficiente – me dijo Damon al oído y saque mis colmillos del cuello de aquel hombre, se sentía tan extraño, podía oír lo que decían desde lejos, escuchar el sonido de los animales mas pequeños, todo había aumentado desde mis cincos sentidos hasta mis emociones.

– Están extraño – dije dirigiéndome a Damon

– Lo se, ahora vas a hacer que el hombre se olvide lo ocurrido

– ¿Y como haré eso? – le pregunte

– Lo miraras fijamente a los ojos y le dirás lo que creas que el tiene que creer

– ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?

– Por que de esta manera aprenderás como hacerlo – me dijo

Me dirigí hacia el hombre, que estaba parado viéndonos, lo mire fijamente y dije

– Te vas a olvidar lo que sucedió acá, estabas manejando y te perdiste en la carretera, ahora iras a tu casa con tu familia – cerré los ojos y el hombre se subió a su auto y se fue como le había ordenado que lo hiciera – ¿Cómo lo hice?

– Aun te falta practica pero para ser una principiante no lo hiciste tan mal – me dijo mostrando su sonrisa la cual me volvía loca

– ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – le pregunte acercándome a el lentamente

– Lo que tú quieras – me dijo y sonrió

– Quiero que me beses – le dije acercándome a el lentamente, se acerco a mi hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron – Te amo Salvatore

– Te amo Isabella – me dijo y me dio un beso que hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo que me recorrió toda la columna vertebral, sus labios eran tan exquisitos y eran como una droga para mi, los deseaba mas de lo que deseaba la sangre humana, Stefan una vez me había dicho que el alcohol calma la sed pero los besos de Damon eran los que calmaban mi sed, lo amaba mas de lo que había amado a cualquier persona y ahora estaba segura de que el era el amor de mi vida, puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y me la recorrió con sus suaves manos se sentía tan bien – Quiero que seas mía Isabella

– Ya lo soy Damon y pronto lo seré físicamente y emocionalmente, me entregare a ti en cuerpo y alma pero aun no es el momento mi amor – le dije mirándolo a los ojos

– Ve hasta a la playa en donde nos conocimos, ahí te encontrare en media hora mi amor – me dijo

– ¡Pero en media hora amanecerá! – le dije confundida, ¿Qué haría cuando amaneciera? De seguro el sol me quemaría

– No te preocupes, yo voy a llegar a tiempo – me dijo, beso mis labios con ternura y se fue a velocidad vampirica

Camine por la carretera, podía oler a varios humanos que venían en auto pero no podía descontrolarme, me dije a mi misma que me concentrara en algo y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue mi amado Damon, cerré mis ojos y me concentre en su hermoso rostro, en sus hermoso ojos azules que me hipnotizaban con tan solo mirarlos, en sus deseables labios, en su bella sonrisa la cual me enamoraba aun mas y en sus besos que me hacían sentir un cosquilleo por toda la columna vertebral.

Seguí caminando por la carretera hacia la playa en la cual había conocido a Damon, cuando llegue me dirigí hacia el agua, me saque mis zapatillas y puse mis pies en el agua, se sentía bien, me sentía tranquila en paz, me senté en la arena y mire fijamente el horizonte esperando que Damon llegara, después de unos minutos unas manos calidas tocaron mi hombro izquierdo, gire para ver quien era y me encontré con sus bellos ojos azules

– ¿Te asuste? – dijo Damon sentándose junto a mi

– No – le dije – ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

– Quiero que veamos juntos el amanecer

– Damon te das cuenta que cuando amanezca me rostizare viva – dije y el sonrió

– Ya me ocupe de eso mi amor – me dijo y saco una caja roja de su chaqueta

– ¿Qué me vas a pedir casamiento Salvatore? – le dije riendo

– No me des ideas Isabella – me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa, abrió la caja y vi unos hermosos collares en forma de corazón que contenía un liquido azul dentro el cual supuse que era agua, cada dije tenia una inicial una era una I que supuse que era de Isabella y la otra una D que supuse que era de Damon

– ¿Qué es eso Damon? – le pregunte curiosa esperando su respuesta

– Esto será lo que te proteja del sol pero también será el símbolo de nuestro amor, yo tendré uno igual pero con una I grabada y tú tendrás uno con una D grabada – me dijo y me puso el collar en el cuello y luego el hizo lo mismo con el suyo – Este anillo ya no será mas lo que me protegerá del sol ahora lo tendrás tu y si alguna vez te fallo quiero que me lo devuelvas pero solo si crees que ya no hay esperanzas para nuestro amor

– Te amo Damon – le dije – Te amo como jamás creí amar a nadie, tu eres la razón de mi existir y con este collar, y con este anillo te digo que mi corazón te pertenece

– Yo también te amo mi Isabella y gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo – dijo y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, me recosté en sobre su pecho y me quede mirando el collar que me había dado hace unos segundos y que ahora representaba nuestro amor

– ¿Damon te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le pregunte

– ¿Cuál Bella?

– ¿Por que el agua en corazón?

– Por que el agua fue la razón por la cual nos conocimos – dijo y no dude en darle un tierno beso en los labios, me volví a recostar en su pecho y me quede admirando el hermoso amanecer, ahora era un vampiro, era de el y el era mió y viviríamos felices eternamente sin importar los obstáculos que nos pondría el destino yo sabia que el había nacido para mi y que yo había nacido para el


End file.
